Recollection
by Hannah Leanne
Summary: Spinelli moved away from thrid street school and returned for the last year at high school. the gang don't get along now, they hate each other. is the return of Spinelli enough to fix this? M for language and maybe some lovey parts...i haven't decided yet
1. Chapter 1

Recollection 

Chapter 1-returning at recess 

The girl looked back at her old friends feeling some kind of regret- she knew they were moving on for the better. She couldn't stay with them forever no matter how much she wished for it. The gang had been there for her no matter what happened. She could be the biggest bully on the play ground and they'd still call her over for tether ball or pranks. But that was all Childs play. She wasn't nine or even ten anymore- she wouldn't be a child much longer and no matter how she could try to keep up that pretend it'd never work. Her friends were already growing apart anyway. It was about time she grew up too.

As her parent's car began to pull away she saw five figures waving from the school windows. Five old faces that would soon become strangers. The girl forced herself to raise her hand up to the window as the school moved away from her into the distance. It was all over.

Ashley Spinelli rested her head against the window of the car, feeling the cool glass and small bumps of the road stopped the tears. At age 11 she waved goodbye to everything she knew and moved almost half way round the country.

'Don't worry, you'll see them again. You don't just forget friends like them.' her mom turned round from the passenger seat to hold her daughters cheek. She merely pushed her hand away and closed her eyes. She felt tired and just wanted to forget all of it.

I grew up, simple enough. There's not much to it apparently. When you're younger it seems like such a big deal, so big we even went as far as to idolise kids just a few years older but it's not that big a deal after all. Really when I think back to it all it all seems like a joke. Those happy school memories reminded me of a circus and not a school at all. There was always rumour and fads to follow, always a friend to find and a game to play but now...asking for friends is like asking for the sky to fall. Things that came simply by standing still were out of reach. Growing up was easy but everything else became so hard.

I start this story in the same way I left the old one. In a car. Yes this was very original and I almost hated myself for it but there was one very important difference. I was driving. The power was all in my hands and although I was disgusted by myself for this cliché opening I was liking the control of my hand behind the wheel. This was something you couldn't get as a kid, control was reserved for your later years and only now was I beginning to get it. Still I wanted those days back. I trove alone down third street- it was school time and so, just as I remembered, kids were running round as I passed my old school. My stomach twisted the longer I looked, it was making me feel ill. I was forced away from all of that just at the end of it all; I never got to see how it all ended. I never got to find out what everyone's real names were. I never got to see my own friends fall apart-I knew that would happen. Gretchen was trying to get early scholarships with more "challenging" schools. Vince was of course the master of sport and so schools and teams were lining early to recruit him. Mickey just started focusing on helping others- the younger kids and soon became some kind of peace symbol round the school, weather that stuck or not was yet to be determined. Gus...well Gus was awesome, he studied all day and night, hell if I could do that...but he was always tired. In the end I didn't really know him anymore. He didn't really speak. And then there was TJ, he was meant to be the glue that kept us all together...that didn't really work, did it? He just got pissed off at everyone, especially when I said I was moving. But we were kids, kids growing up and so thing had to change.

I drove right past the school, even speeding up to rid the painful feeling in my gut. I didn't need that right now, not when I was about to go though something more painful; high school. All the problems and exams of old school with...just multiplied a few times and the added problem of social dilemmas. But this was the last year of all of it, after this year I could rid myself of all of it forget. Who really keeps in touch with their old school friends anyway? I didn't. I moved to a new school every year because of my parents work. We travelled all round America and just as I made friends we moved...I now know just how Gus felt exactly. The social aspect of my teenage years had been practically non-existent. I was always the new girl that arrived late and growled at people. The bright side of not having any social life was that I could focus on the things I actually cared about. Fighting, boxing, karate, judo, fencing...then dancing. Ballet was something my mom never let me give up. She said if I'm so bent on fighting I'll end up looking like a man and she didn't want me to end up like that. No way, my mother wanted a princess. What she got was a princess once a week for three hours and then a fighting champion. They never let me go for competitions though, not that I had time with all the moving anyway. It was just one of those things.

I drove past the school and into the part of town I had never went before, you never really explore the older part of town as a kid. It was all about school in our own little world. You don't think of what the rest of your life's going to be like. You don't because there's no need to worry yourself with the future but now, ironically, in the future it's all I can think about. I stopped at lights rubbing my arms looking round for some other form of life. I could only see adults in nice fancy cars. I had a truck with a rusting bonnet and a broken window. I carried on driving till I saw it. my new prison- the white gleam of the windows and intimidating large grey bricks. I was surprised there wasn't actually bar on the windows but that would be asking for a bit too much. I drove round into the car park. I needed to act cool, collective. I had grown up a lot since I had left. I wasn't little spunky Spinelli anymore. I was Ashley...or Ash but no one had really got that close to me to call me that before.

I climbed from my car looking round; there was a lot more old and broken looking cars here (so it wasn't just me who looked like a total loser). I took a deep breath taking an unsteady step closer to the school.

'You probably won't even see them. It's not like you care anyway.' I growled down at my shaking foot, it wasn't like me to be so pathetic. I growled again slapping my face. 'Come on, wake up!' I growled marched forward and pulled my bag onto my shoulders. I wouldn't be beaten by a school- not this school and defiantly not the by the people I chose to forget.

I strolled right up to the main reception of the school, now this was like a prison, a woman behind what could very well be bullet proof glass. There was a metal bench cemented to the hall opposite her and a large heavy grey door separating this small entrance and the rest of the school. The woman looked up from her book as I approached. She looked me up and down obviously disapproving my whole appearance. And I tried this morning. I wore my best demine skirt and plain black tights- nothing to draw the eye or bring any unwanted attention. sure I was wearing my old boots but I've been wearing them since I was a kid, I didn't grow much and they were kinda like a security blanket. my top was again just a black t-shirt, nothing extravagant yet I didn't look like some thug. I left my leather jacket at home- I had made the wrong impression before with that. Instead I wore a very large dark red "dad shirt" (thankfully my dad still had fishy fashion taste) open as a light weight jacket. I looked completely normal and there was defiantly no way I'd draw attention to myself today.

'And you're Miss A. Spinelli?' she had a very nasally tone as she focused on my face she gave a toothy grinned as I nodded. 'Well aren't you a darling?' I wanted to vomit. 'I looked like you at 18; of course I was much taller.' I didn't want to know, I just didn't want to know. 'Well...' she coughed, I waited in hope that it would turn into a choke but it didn't. 'I'll give you a time table but it's almost dinner so just start going to classes after.' she passed a sheet a paper under the glass. 'You better go eat something, it looks like the wind could blow you away.' she nodded as I looked down at the paper. Normal classes, normal times.

'Yhea, thanks.' I turned to the giant grey door heading away fast. I just wanted to get through this day. I had to focus.

The hallways past the doors weren't much better than the outer appearance- in this case you could pretty much judge this book by its cover, dark and dingy outside and cold and clinical inside. People were covering the locker covered walls everywhere I looked. They didn't seem miserable- it was just like every other high school I had been to. There were circles of friends all together, laughing, doing homework, gossiping- basically doing all the friend things I miss out on all cus I showed up late. It was naive to believe that I'd find a click and fit in now. I had been to enough schools to find this out. I wasn't being cynical- it was realistic but what did I care? I was getting good grads, not an A+ student but I was going to be one anyway. What I excel at was fighting and competing. The best chance I got for fitting in was to join a team...but that was again out of the question. It would be all my luck to join a team, train up and then have to leave again. The story would repeat itself. So no, this time round I was just going to work, focus on working and keeping my head down.

First item on my list was Art. This was by far my best subject. I was not one for words, not one for numbers but give me a brush and I could paint a beauty...or throw it at you with amazing force or accuracy- it depends on how I'm feeling. The art department was easy enough to find, it was actually in the basement which was easy enough to find due to many painted arrows round the school (I kinda loved it when the subject spills out of the class room- it wasn't s neat or tidy). Since they were the only actual decorations in the school it wasn't hard to miss any signs. The problem was the stairs- I had to go down five flights of stairs to reach the basement. It was of curse still lunch so a sat outside the door of the classroom looking threw my school bag for my sketch book. Drawing had always been my stress relief. Sure punching and kicking was all well and good but when I was staring down at a piece of paper nothing could distract me. I picked up my pencil and began sketching. This was how I'd make it though till four o'clock.

'Thanks for letting me use the space down here.' I pursed as the art room door opened. 'You just don't get the space up in the science labs.' the voice was a males. 'Projects are such time wasters.'

'Don't worry about it. I know how class projects pile up.' the second voice was older, maybe the teacher? I bent my head low over my book drawing faster. I didn't want to be seen, and I knew it wasn't normal to be sitting on the floor drawing but who would have thought that someone would be down here? And LUNCH too! This was meant to be the time for everyone to slack off and mess around.

'Yhea, and I mean it, I really appreciate It.' the voice got lower. I couldn't help but stop drawing altogether at this point. What was I about to over here? The boy stepped through the door. I scooped my hair over my face. 'Oh...' his voice lost its low mumble. I looked through the heavy curtain of hair to star at the boys trouser legs. Jeans, worn down jeans with a series of holes left around the knee. 'Is lunch over?' I looked down to my paper.

'no.' the second voice came out of the door. A pair of long legs in a light brown suit skirt appeared. 'Lunch has just started, why is there a girl on the floor?' I looked up to the woman. Long blond hair tied back into a lose plat. Paint specked across her face, she looked stunning. Was she a teacher? Blond, tall, blue eyes- three things you wouldn't expect of a teacher in this school. She wore a lilac blouse tucked into her skirt and an apron which looked like it was once clean but instead was covered in a mixture of clay and coloured inks. It seemed that the art teacher had found me.

'I'm the new girl.' I explained standing up brushing off the dust from my skirt. 'This is my next lesson and...Well I don't know where else to go. Shouldn't I be here?' I looked coolly at the teacher. I wasn't going to judge her but I didn't have to act like I didn't hear anything. She flushed looking away from me.

'No, you're allowed. The art departments aren't that strict.' she hummed looking round. 'But I'm kinda cleaning up in here still.' I raised my brow. I wonder what exactly she'd have to be cleaning up in there.

'It's ok. I'll come back later.' I picked up my bag heaving it onto my shoulder. 'Guess I'll see you after lunch.' I didn't even wait to see her response. I just kept heading for the stairs.

'Hey! New girl, wait up!' I didn't stop. I rushed up the stairs taking two at a time to charge up the levels. Stairs were easy after years of continues training, the boy still in the basement had no chance catching up.

I reached the top of the stairs taking a deep breath; I was not looking forward to the art lesson now. So much for living peacefully, I could just tell that teacher would bear some kind of ill will from now on. I carried on walking along the hallway, no people were there to see my flushed face. That was a good start.

'I said wait.' a large chest moved in front of me. I stumbled back to the ground just to stare at a pair of ripped jeans. I growled clenching my fists. My sketch book sliding across the floor. I gritted my teeth jumping up from the floor growling at the boy.

'What's the big Idea?' I glared up at him, he was smiling. A sly half smile that told me all I needed to know. 'Never mind.' I growled stepping past him to gather my bag and book.

'You're new, aren't you?' a large hand got to my book before mine. I straightened up to looked back at the culprit. He was still smiling, a ridiculously confident smirk. 'We don't get many new kids round here.' he rolled my book in his hands.

'Give me that back.' I calmed my voice as I ordered him. I didn't need to raise my fists today. I didn't want to start off badly. The boy towered over me still smirking.

'This? Don't worry, I'll give it back.' he turned to start walking away flicking through the pages of sketches.

'Hey!' I grabbed his shirt pulling him back. 'Hand over the book.' I ordered again. He was still looking down at the drawings.

'These are pretty good new girl.' he snapped the book closed straightening up. 'Who would have thought?' I let his shirt go glaring up at his piercing blue eyes stab down at me. This boy was a demon.

'So where did you come from?' the boy started interrogating me. I made a snatch for my book. He just raised it into the air. 'No, I'm trying to be friendly.'

'Give back the book.' I snapped jumping up for it but it was no use, height would always be an issue. He still held it into the air. 'Fine.' I growled stomping hard into his foot. He yelped moving back but still he held the book.

'What was that?' he yelled back at me, his smirk gone.

'That was a little warning before I cram my fist down your throat!' I charged at him grabbing my book, he still held onto it. He pushed my away backing off near the lockers. I looked round for witnesses. No one was here; I could pound this guy then run before anyone found out.

'What the hell? Who do you think you are?' he growled still keeping the book far out of my reach.

'Me? Who the hell do you think you are? Oh...wait, you must think you're better because you're having it with a teacher. Of course you'll get away with stupid shit like this.' now that looked like it hit him.

'Take that back.' he growled. I readied myself for him.

'Make me.' I spat as I ran at him. 'And give back my book!'

'STOP THAT RIGHT THERE!' I pursed holding my fists in front of his face. I looked to see a man in the hallway glaring at is. a large bold headed man- you could have mistaken him for a gorilla but you know , he was talking English and wore a suit. Either way he was a very large man walking angrily in our direction. 'MY OFFICE, NOW.'

As it turns out...the gorilla was the principle. Wait a go Ash, first day and you're already getting pulled up for some crappy incident. I kept my head down at the chair I was seated all the time I was being "reprimanded" about fighting in school. What made it worse was that I just had to be told off with the demon boy. The office was back in the reception, as it turns out I didn't explore very far on my first day. The woman at the desk winced at me as I passed. Yes, I was already a trouble student. the boy following me into the office and sat next to me on the other hand seemed very relaxed.

'How many times do you actually come to my office?' the principle paced round us. 'It's not good when the principle get to know your name.' he glared at the boy for a moment. 'And you, girl, what were you thinking?' his face snapped to me. I didn't answer, it was best to just let him rant. If he was anything like other principle they just wanted to give a good warning and scare us not to do it again.

'You don't really need to get in her face like that.' the boy spoke up, the principle turned back to him. I frowned catching his eyes, what was he doing?

'And why's that? Wasn't she about to hit you?'

'Yes but she's new.'

'I don't need him explaining for me.' I sighed. 'I won't do it again. Sorry for misbehaving, sorry for almost hitting you but you're a prick so really you should learn to control yourself too.' I folded my arms as the men watched me.

'New...' the principle stared at me in thought. 'Oh yes...Ashley...oh, OH.' he folded his arms sitting back at his desk. 'I was warned.' he huffed staring at me before smiling. 'You're going to be interesting.' I waited for him to explain. 'Got a bit of a temper...yes, I was told. But you're gifted...Humm...' he looked back to the boy. 'Did you meet her near the art department?'

'Yes sir.' he relaxed. 'I'm missing something.' he looked back to me.

'Yes, but it's not for you.' the principle grinned at me. 'You're a good student to have on the records.'

Not long after that we were let go with just a slap on the wrist, as it turns out this principle was a tool. Well most were now that schools were merely businesses. No one whose left school actually comprehends that the kids in them just want to go through it all as easily as possible. We didn't want to get mixed up in their world. It was school. The important thing was that I wasn't getting a call home, a detention or anything that could automatically label me as some target. I had calmed down. I held my bag breathing deeply; I wouldn't let my anger rule me. It was always getting into trouble.

'So you're a good student.' I looked up at the boy, so...apparently he was following me. 'a good new student.'

'Yhea.' I muttered 'it really looks that way.' I wasn't but I knew what had happened, every time. It was my parents messing with my papers, for some reason whenever I got into trouble the teacher telling me of suddenly gets a look at my papers and smiles. Something fishy must be on it, a lie that made me look like some kind of genius. Well I'd give that a month before it wears off.

'Well, sorry for getting you into that.' he gave me a goofy grin. 'What can I say? I get the people around me in trouble, I'm a terrible person.' I narrowed my eyes watching him smile away.

'You don't need to tell me that. I know.' I looked around the corridor, more people were showing up. Lunch must be coming to an end by now. The hour did just drag on.

'Yhea well I guess...' he looked away scratching the back of his head as I walked back towards the stairs. 'I guess I should give this back.' he held out my book as we reached the stairs. I looked down at the book. I had put so much effort into that book. It was more than a sketch book to me now, it was a collection of achievements I've drawn and the anger and stress I put into all of that would be enough for about ten homicides. I'd be completely lost without it. I grabbed it trying to pull if from his grip but his hand wasn't realising. He was just staring at the cover, his eyes glazed over.

'Let go or I will actually break you fingers.' I muttered finally retrieving the book form him. I ran down the stairs. I wasn't about to get into another fight. Not this soon anyway

**ok please please review! But if you're someone that just hates don't...constructive criticism is ok but if you're just going to insult me I'm sure you have better things to do. Thank you **** !**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- isn't life peachy?

This time outside the art room people were already filtering in. I followed not daring to look at the teacher but I could feel the stairs. Not just of Miss Fern (it said her name on the board) but of every curious little face. I walked up to the front glancing at the teacher.

'You can take any seat, don't worry, this class is a good one.' she didn't sound full of hate. I looked up at her narrowing my eyes. She was smiling...was it a face for the crowd? Possibly. I took a seat anyway. There were no desks here only large tables already covered in papers and glue. Well the larger the table to more art could be done I guess. I took a seat at the back, mainly because all the rest of the space was taken that and I didn't want to stay close to the teacher. The table was clean, it wasn't that bad...I had no idea why nobody sat here.

'Do I know you?' I glanced up at a very...no extremely large boy. He was glaring at me (what was with all the glaring today?). I looked him up and down, his height must even rival that gorilla of a principle and then there was the width- not to be mean but he was large in every sense (I mean is stomach). His dirty blond hair was grown long and tied back into a knot so it wouldn't get in his muddy brown eyes. In all he looked rather terrifying to the casual observer.

'You shouldn't, I'm new.' I looked away from him putting my bad on the table. I heard him grunt and then give up. It was clear I was meant to avoid this big guy after all. Well it didn't really matter.

'Ok class, we have a new student as you can see.' the teacher gestured to me 'Miss Ashley Spinelli started late but her record shows brilliant art so be nice.' she grinned in my direction...so that was it, she had already been told to be nice to me. I put my head down to the table as I felt everyone stair at me all the more.

'Anyway, get out your things and continue from where you left off last lesson. Ashley, you can just draw anything today and hand it in so I know what you can do.' I nodded getting up to grab some paper from the front. This was how it always started. Sample work to begin with and then, eventually, I just fall into place with everyone else. No longer sticking out, no longer anyone other than another classroom face. I headed back to the table to find I was still being watched by the large boy but something was different- he wasn't showing hatred.

'What? Do you think this paper is for you? Cuz if you think that I'm afraid you're pretty stupid.' he didn't answer. 'Ok, well if your ability for speech comes back feel free to answer.'

'Mickey.' he said loudly, I looked up at him. He still looked dazed, just like if someone had punched him square across the jaw.

'So what? You have a name? Everyone does, I don't really want to know it though.' I started drawing trying to block out the awkward staring. People in this school really had issues.

'Mickey Blumberg.' he said again. This did strike a chord. I felt my eyes widen to the point where I feared that they'd fall from my sockets. He looked like some bully! Grey shirt and black suit trousers masked the once calm natured boy. Now that he said his name I could really see the boy I used to know. If his hair was shorted there would have been no doubt about his identity...but he had changed...he was large but not necessarily fat. He was defiantly far too bulky for most guys but still...it looked like he had been looking after himself. That thought at least made me feel more relaxed.

'You've grown!' I grinned crossing my legs on my chair.

'You haven't. Still probably the smallest girl in school.' he grinned back 'why are you here? I thought when you said your last goodbye that was it. So long forever!' he put his hand to his head dramatically before winking at me.

'I thought so to.' I sighed putting my pencil back onto the paper. 'Last week my parents brought me back here...no offence but I really don't feel like sticking around for long.'

'Ah, now I don't blame you.' his voice was oddly sad. I looked up from my sketch. 'Things have changed.' he rested his head on his hand leaning forward. 'When you left everything changed.' I carried on drawing fast.

'Well that's obvious you big lug. We're meant to grow up.' I muttered sketching away all the way though the lesson.

The hour passed and I headed to the door with the rest of the chirping kids all eagerly heading to their next lesson.

'Ashley, a word please.' Miss Fern called me back from the door. Mickey stud in the doorway for a moment- clearly waiting for me. I looked back to the blond leaning against her desk. I held my sketch out to her. He nodded taking it from me. 'You're really good then, it wasn't just a bluff.' she straightened up. There was some sort of disappointment in her tone as she looked down at my work. She continued to look down at my drawing for a moment lost in thought. I crossed my arms looking back to the door.

'I have another lesson to get to.' I said clearly enough for her to look back up at me. 'Is that all you want?' she fixed her eyes on mine moving closer.

'I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about what you might have over heard earlier.' she whispered her eyes flicking up briefly to look at Mickey in the door way. So that was this was about, the false kindness and the smiles. I nodded gravely seeing how things were all meant to go.

'Sure. Don't worry about it.' I nodded walking back. 'I'll be sure to do that.' I turned and sped up to reach Mickey closing the door behind me. I wasn't about to get caught up in school drama.

'So have you met up with anyone from the old gang?' Mickey asked once we were on our way up the stairs. I snorted keeping my head down.

'No, I didn't want to come back here. Do you know how awkward it is after being away for so long? I mean you're nice and everything but it was heard enough moving away once, I know I'm going to again so what's the point?' I sighed; I didn't want to come back here. All I ever wanted was to forget this. The friends and the lousy teachers- all that was when I was a child. I had changed and by the looks of it so had everyone else. We weren't friends anymore.

'That's a very sad way of looking at life.' Mickey slowed down. I waited at the top for him. I looked down watching his pant, ok maybe he wasn't as healthy as I thought he was but he was defiantly getting better. The old Mickey would have never made it up this far.

'Well do you still talk to them? Gus and Gretchen? How about Vince? Or maybe even TJ?' he didn't answer.

'No, but not though lack of trying.' he caught up with me red faced. 'I'll show them to you.' he bent over panting. 'Show me your time table.' I held it out for him. 'Study period.' he smiled. 'Good, come on.' he straightened up and carried on walking.

'no.' I hugged my arms. 'I don't want to. I told you, I'm probably going to move and don't want it.' I put my time table back in my bag. 'I'm going to study.' I muttered walking down the hall and vanishing into the herd of students. This was the way it was meant to be.

I went straight to study period with the words of that giant idiot still in my head, why did he have to talk about them. I wasn't even sure how I felt about them now. Maybe if I had stayed they'd mean more to me but I didn't and so they didn't. Why should I mean anything to them anyway? It had been eight years! That's eight years of not seeing each other every day, helping each other in tests, chatting, laughing or playing. The gang was gone, that was just how it was.

'Yhea, that's the new girl. I heard that she get in a fight with Jasper.' a group of girls walked past me while I sat in study period.

'She better not have left a mark on him. Dirty little tramp.' I looked over my shoulder at them. They scarpered. The moral back bone in this school was really amazing. Glaring at new girls, teachers having affair with students and now some kind of gossip mill and instant judgment. Not even a day and I had a reputation. Picking off where I left- I was the tough midget yet again! I sighed putting my iPod head phones in listening to the loudest class of guitars and drums I could find. I just needed to draw- I didn't need to think what everyone else thought of me. It's just going to get me raising my fists again.

'So you're here.' the voice was muffled, I was surprised I heard even that much over my music. I just carried on drawing hoping that they'd get the message. 'I heard you were talking to Michael Blumberg.' I glanced up to see a pair of sharp blue eyes staring down at me. Brown hair flaring up over his head- an untamed appearance yet he didn't really seem to care. His bone structure from this angel was amazing, a very strong jaw line and high firm cheek bones. I stared up for a moment wondering the best way to try and draw this person. In this light you could possibly mistake them for some kind of Adonis- fair skin, a sprinkle of cheeky freckles but not enough to draw away from his stern eyes and strong muscular frame. For the first time I really wanted to draw someone- and I hadn't drawn an actual person since I was about nine. I followed the lines of monsters and scenery but...this person was inspiring. I took out my head phones.

'Sorry, wasn't listening.' the boy sat down. Then it hit, I had already seen this face, the jerk from this morning who tried to steal my book. 'By that I mean get lost, who said you could sit down?' the light and angel had dazed me; now that I look at him again he was nothing more than I fucking idiot.

'You were talking to Michael Blumberg.' he didn't move. His face was almost grave as he carried on talking. 'Do you know what that means?' I honestly didn't care.

'I have a feeling you're going to tell me.' I folded my arms staring at the clock; I really had a long hour again.

'He's not the type of person you should get involved with.' he just continued to talk. 'Rotten down to the very centre and I have to say-a new girl should have been warned.' ok, now I was a bit annoyed.

'Shut up will ya.' I carried on drawing, my fist clenched round my pencil. '_Mickey_ is an old friend of mine and I don't like people talking shit about him.' I pressed down too hard on my pencil, the led snapped onto the paper. I growled slamming the pencil on the table. 'Can you just get lost?' I looked back to him.

'Why am I annoying you?' he folded his arms putting his legs on the table. His shoe landing dead on my sketch book creasing the page. 'You can't expect to have a table all to yourself.' ok, now it was just doing this on poorly to piss me off.

'Move your foot.' I muttered staring at the page his leg rested on. He started humming. 'Can you hear me? move.' he looked at me smirking.

'Why? oh.' he nodded reaching forward to take my book. 'I believe I was interrupted when I last tried to read this.' he started flicking through the pages 'you know your art work is really interesting. Kinda creepy.' he hummed louder flicking through the pages. 'But I do like the picture on the front, looks like an old photograph.' he closed the book pointing to the picture I had drawn on the front ages ago. 'Who are they?' I looked at the front of the book; I had sketched out that picture many times. It was the one acceptation to the no drawing people policy. The only people I couldn't forget. The old gang; Mickey, Gus, Gretchen, Vince, TJ and myself all leaning on each other laughing. It was of the summer before fifth grade and we were the closest we had ever been. But it was over now- none of those people existed now.

'Give back that book before I tare you hand off with it.' I tried to take the book from him but he moved it away. He stared at the front for a while.

'You know I think I know some of these people.' he nodded leaning forward on the chair. 'Yhea, the tall big one is obviously Michael. I mean only he could be so fat.' I gritted my teeth again trying to slowly cool myself down. I wouldn't let him get to me.

'This girl here, the one with the glasses. That looks a bit like this girl called Gretchen. You know I think she's just the opposite of Mickey here, smart- too smart. She makes the rest of us feel like dirt every day and you know I bet she's anorexic. You always know when I girl is anorexic cuz they have no breasts.' he was speaking really loud now. I wouldn't be surprised if the whole class could hear him.

'This guy on the end, yhea, that almost looks like Gustav but you know healthy. That guy is always ill looking. Best avoid him or you might catch something. I bet if he had the change he'd run away from himself. He's a massive coward you know. And this one. This one with the basket ball looks just like Vincent LaSalle' he spat the name. 'You'll never find a bigger fake in the world. I mean look at that smile. He's clearly just thinking of ways to screw you over.' I stud up throwing my hands on the table.

'JASPER!' the teacher called from the desk. 'That's enough. Put the girl's book down and go straight to the principal's office.' I glared at the boy as he dropped my book on the table. 'I said move It.' the teacher ordered. The boy, Jasper, snarled at me.

'Going to the principal's office twice in one day all because of the new girl. this whomps.' I folded my arms watching him smirk and head to the door. There was no way that...it couldn't be... the boy left and the class continued talking energetically. I grabbed my bag and book and went to the desk.

'I need the toilet.' I said bluntly. The teacher didn't look impressed. He wasn't going to give me the pass. I bit my lip leaning forward. 'You know, it's kinda awkward but I have...ladies problems.' I straightened up to watch this take its full effect. In no time I was given a pass and was running out the door to catch up.

I saw the boys back, head hanging down as he slowly marched to the main reception.

'TJ!' I called. He stopped in his tracks. 'That's right. You jerk with the messy hair and bad attitude.' he looked over his shoulder; he was smirking right at me. I couldn't move, now that I knew who he was I felt myself freeze over. There was no way this guy was him, there was no change. He slowly walked over to me his smirk growing with every step.

'It took you long enough, Spinelli.' he wrapped his arms round me tightly almost collapsing in a full on bear hug. This was so different to the many other hugs I had got form him. He was taller for a start and completely covered me without any effort needed. His body was toned and hard under his shirt- this was sooo different to him as a chubby ten year old. But he was still warm no matter how strong he had gotten. I dropped my things hugging him back, I didn't even know why. He was such a jerk before he was still the arse that messed with my book and insulted my old friends. But it was TJ! The goofy, cheeky, mischievous boy I knew...no. I pushed him back fast staring at him.

'No, you don't get to touch me.' I scooped up my things and quickly fastened my book in my bag. 'I'm pissed off at you.'

'Then why haven't you hit me yet?' he grinned 'you haven't changed much.' he was still grinning. 'I bet you've moved back to your old house too.' I had but I wasn't about to tell him. 'Still feisty and tiny. I can't believe you haven't really grown that much.'

'You've changed.' I said clearly. 'What the hell was that back there? Insulting the guys like that? Sure you must have grown up but was that needed?' his face turned grim again.

'Things change Spinelli. Things you don't need to worry about.' I narrowed my eyes looking him up and down.

'You should know that I'm not going to take that.' he didn't say a thing. 'You knew I would come out after you and I want more than a hug and a little smirk. Give me an explanation _now_.' he looked down at his watch.

'Aren't they going to think you're taking a dump if you take much longer.' he half turned to face away from me.

'That's not an issue for me. See growing up as a girl gives you a whole new excuse for tardiness.' a saw a shadow of a smile across his face again. 'now I want a full explanation to what the hell you were saying and why you had to be a dick to get me to listen you could have just said "hey, I'm TJ, REMEMBER ME!" or something like that. I'm not that slow.' he sighed looking back to me.

'Fine. But I don't want to talk about it in school.' he scratched the back of his head. I folded my arms before striding past him. 'Where you going?'

'_We're_ skipping school so you can answer all my questions without being a dick I want to punch in the mouth.' I looked back at him 'come on.' he frowned not moving an inch.

'On your first day? That's a bit risky, they'll catch us anyway.' I dug around in my bag fishing out my keys.

'I have a truck and I'm going to run you over with it if you try to come up with any other excuses.' he joined me as we headed to the nearest exit.

It was easy to just hop in my truck and drive off, no one stopped us and frankly I didn't care if they had tried to. I drove in silence all the way to the old lake we spent all those summers at long ago.

'Get out.' I muttered turned the engine off and jumped out of the divers seat myself. I looked back at him next to y truck looking a little smug. 'What is it now?'

'You remember everything, don't you?' he walked to the short peer sitting down. I followed just to stare out at the misted waters. It was still quite cold- it was winter after all but the lake was not frozen over. There was merely a frost in the air that skimmed over the surface of the lake. The trees round the area were stripped bare to leave only dark weedy branches.

'Well I've lived all over now, New York, Main, Boston, Florida; I've even been to Canada for a while. But in all those places I've only stayed a few months. So really this place has always been home. I can't really forget it.' I sighed looking over the lake. Even if I said that it was all alien to me. I had spent too much time away from this place...it was like returned after a war. Everything looked broken and diminished. I looked back to TJ, even he looked so different. He had grown up too much without me. My eyes felt as if they were burning as water swelled to the surface. I quickly looked away rubbing my sleeve across my face.

'You ok?' I felt TJ warm hard move across my back. I moved away from him across the peer.

'Yes, just the cold air...I forgot to blink.' I coughed looking back at him. 'Now questions.'

'Yes, that's why you dragged me out into the cold.' he looked at my shirt. 'Aren't you cold? Didn't you bring a coat?' I folded my arms, no I really wasn't cold. 'Fine, but if you get ill don't come near me.'

'Don't worry about that.' took a deep breath catching his eye again. 'Tell me what happened to the guys.'

'You know. We fell apart.' now it was his turn to look away. 'We weren't really getting along anyway- we all wanted to go different school, then you moved and that annoyed us so we just gave up. We had better things on our minds then trying to keep that friendship afloat.' I sighed letting a cloud of breath escape from his mouth. 'You saw it was going downhill.' he ran his hand back through his hair. 'It was messy back then.'

'You straight out insulted them though. What happened back then could have been fixed but you just completely trashed them.' I glared at them. 'There was no need.'

'Yhea, I got that.' he groaned. 'But after you left things got worse.' he leant forward 'middle school sure was fun.' he smiled. 'You know we almost patched things up. That was when you sent letters to us. You kept in touch and we all got together so we could share you but...you know...we all started to change. Gretchen was taking tons of exams early- she still is now. She's constantly preparing for some kind of exam or experiment so she gets all stressy and unbearable to be with.' he took a deep breath before continuing. 'She just kept snapping at us and then decided she was better off alone. That or with more intelligent people who "shared her pain" so we just left her to it.'

'Vince got a girl friend about a year after you left and there were a few arguments about her. She tried to take your place and that didn't rest well so they skipped off. Gus went ill- I mean seriously ill and missed a lot of school. He missed out on a lot and the few times he actually showed up at school every one tried to avoid him. You know how kids are.' he glanced back at me. 'We were kids, nothing was wrong with that. But Gus was singled out, almost like he was a new kid all over again. You remember how he freaked out when he first met us? Well it was like that but on over drive. It looked like a zombie attacking the living so he soon became a zombie- the contagious type people avoided. No one wanted to be a zombie with him and he didn't even want the gang to help him out. He just saw himself as a victim.' he hissed spitting into the lake. The water rippled as his saliva made contact. 'It was pathetic. He and Vince were just pathetic waists of space.' he took another deep breath. He closed his eyes continuing.

'One of the biggest changes was with Mickey- he got bullied. You know because of his weight and I guess one day he snapped and started picking on everyone else. That was a scary moment. He went crazy and jumped at any chance. I think he'd calmed down now but everyone knows what he's done. And he did some pretty horrible stuff to people.' his eyes darkened as he spoke. 'We all turned bitter, bad experiences changed us. Gretchen's stress took away her childhood, Gus's illness, Mickey turning on everyone. Vince's girlfriend turned out to be some lying cheating bitch so he kinda lost faith in us all. I mean everyone, it wasn't pretty.'

'And you?' I interrupted. He looked back at me. 'Why are you such a twat?' he grinned

'In my defence I've always been like this.' I raised my brow. 'No?'

'You used to be cheeky but when I first met you today I wanted to kill you. You've changed so much, you're unrecognisable.' his grin fell. Again, a darkness came over his face.

'So you just take a stranger to an abandoned lake alone?' he leaned forwards hand gripping the edge of the peer.

'It wouldn't be the first time. If I want to know something I get to know it.' I pushed him back. 'And despite you being a jerk you were part of the best group of people I ever had the change to know.' he looked away from me. 'That and I could always toss you into the lake if you proved to be too much.' his smile appeared again.

'Fancy trying that?' I folded my arms waiting. He groaned again relaxing. 'Ok...well I was mad. I didn't want you leaving and then everyone changed. I ran out of friends after a year and a half of middle school. That kinda made me bitter too. Just by seeing what life threw at the people close to me...Mom died soon after that which didn't help...Becky moved out and Dad's always at work so yet again I'm alone.'

'Sorry.' I muttered as he looked back. 'I didn't know- you're mom.'

'It's fine. By that time you stopped writing- which pissed me off more. So I'm abandoned...can you blame me?' I hummed looking away from him.

'I guess not but you're still a jerk. And why didn't you tell me it was you? You knew it was me.' I held back the bitterness in my own voice now. 'Should I call you Jasper now? Everyone in school does now-'

'no.' he stopped me. 'To you I'm TJ or Teej.' he sighed. 'And I'm aloud to hate you.' he caught my eye. 'You started off all the leaving. You were the first- everyone else just followed. If you didn't go then things would have been alright. Then you come back to town without telling anyone, you don't recognise me and then go ahead and talk to Mickey! Of all people! You chose him!'

'I didn't choose. He told me in art class. I had no idea!' I stud up heading back to my truck. 'He was the first person to speak to me without being an idiot! So _Teej_ before you start hating me just make sure to think, I didn't do a thing.' he stud up following me.

'So you just going to leave me here?' he was fast, already he was almost on top of me.

'Why not? I mean I have to give you a reason for being a jerk, you know fixing the world order and all.' I turned to open my door but he was already behind me slamming his hand against the door firmly. I turned round glaring up at him. His breath was pushing down onto my face as we stud there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the girl in the hat

'You're not leaving me here.' he lowered his voice. I growled looking at his chest.

'Don't worry; I'm sure you could just call up Miss Fern to give you a lift.' his hand slipped from the door.

'Did she say something to you?' his voice was still low. I rested against the door for a moment. He looked so...mad, eyes darkened, staring down at me. His shoulders hunched over as his breath turned to pants. 'Did she talk to you?'

'She just told me not to mention anything I've over heard. I'm not sure I heard anything really so you don't have to worry.' I calmed my voice resting a hand on his chest pushing him back a bit. 'You don't need to get stressed out. I'm not trying to bring up some drama, ok?' he still looked like he wanted to hit something. 'TJ?'

'If she speaks to you I want to know it?' I smiled folding my arms.

'Why? Because we're such good friends? Because you feel like you should help if I'm being picked on? We haven't seen each other in seven to eight years.' he still looked angry. 'Just get in the truck I'll take you home.' I turned to open the door but his hand was holding the door shut again. I looked back at him. 'What now?'

'Can't go home like this.' he turned away walking round to the peer. 'I need to calm down.' I sighed watching him pace round. I went to the back of my truck getting out two let pipes.

'You want to hit something?' he looked up at me standing in the truck.

'What?' he frowned watching me jump down throwing a pipe at him. He caught it but still looked confused.

'Well I don't have my boxing gloves or my fencing swords or anything like that but I firmly believe in carrying round something in the back in case of the worst.' I explained. 'Since I don't know what training you might have I'll go easy on you.' I held up the pipe to him. 'Come on.' he didn't move. I grinned slipping off my shirt throwing it in the truck. 'Well I've wanted to hit you all day so...' I ran at him swinging for his head. He stumbled back grabbing his pipe swinging back. 'Good, a start.' I grinned swinging again. This time he blocked with his pipe.

'WHAT THE HELL? YOU AIMED FOR MY HEAD!' he argued back getting his balance back. I smiled tensing again.

'Well it's just so big I felt it would be a shame not to at least try and smack it open like a piñata.' I came at him again. 'Come on, I know you have some muscle under that shirt of yours. Show me what you've got.' he stared at me only for a moment before nodding. Now he was attacking.

I didn't understand how TJ got to be so strong, I mean he didn't have any form or training, he moves were clumsy at times, and he certainly wasn't graceful. It might have just been the anger but with every blow he was pushing me back with sheer power. I let him attack, I could see the built up stress and anger fly from him. After a while he stopped and threw himself on the ground panting.

'I know why...you fight so much now...that felt...awesome.' he grinned up at me as I stud next to him.

'I don't fight anymore. I've grown up you know...just a little but I've grown up too.' I took his pipe throwing his and mine both into my truck. 'But it does work.' I lay down beside him feeling the damp grass between my fingers. 'And it's not like I could leave you that angry, you could have kill someone.' he snorted at me.

'So you give me a weapon?' I shrugged grinning. He was looking across at me beaming. 'Is this what you've been doing all this time?'

'What? Fighting with strangers with pipes? no.' I looked back up to the grey sky. It looked like it was beginning to rain. 'but I have been training. Quite a lot really.' I closed my mouth staring up at the clouds.

'You couldn't have just been training, there has to be more.' I closed my eyes letting his voice sink in, it felt so good to hear him again. I missed him, I really did.

'Spinelli?' I opened my eyes; TJ was almost leaning over me. 'You ok?'

'Yhea.' I muttered sitting up. 'Guess I just missed this life. There's really no reason for me to carry round pipes here. There's no reason for me to worry or be all jumpy. It's...strange.' I jumped to my feet looking down at him. 'Well I think I'll go home. If you want a lift you better get in that passengers seat.' he nodded getting up. I finally get to sit in my truck and drive away from the lake.

TJ lived on the same road as me; it was easy to kick him out on my way home.

'I'm still pissed at you.' I called out the window at him. He looked back at me grinning.

'Well you know where to find me if you want to come teach me a lesson.' I held up my middle finger at him.

'You keep dreaming _Jasper.'_ I drove off before he could say another word. I was still mad at him. He allowed the gang to completely fall apart and he was still such a jerk- no one has the right to act like that. He almost trashed my sketch book! He insulted everyone and then starts getting pissy about a teacher. That would be our last friendly encounter, it was all for what we used to be. Now we really were strangers. There was no point portending otherwise. The gang had moved on but I couldn't help shake the feeling that it wasn't right.

I had moved back into my old house, no one had lived there since me and my folks left. So just like everything else it had grown cold and dark. There was nothing but the boxes we moving in with around us. But I was used to this now, just living from boxes and not caring.

'Good day at school honey?' Dad was already home tooking into a large sandwich. I groaned sitting down next to him watching the TV, wrestling as usual. 'I bet you could take all of these guys now.'

'Yhea.' I muttered bringing my sketch book out from my bag. I traced my fingers round the picture of the old gang. I had forgotten them; I didn't want to get back together with them.

'You look a little glum sweety.' Dad sounded concerned now. 'Did you kids at school bully you?' I smiled, these were always the questions. Was everyone nice? Did you eat enough? Have you got any home work? Good old parent talk which never changed.

'No, it was nothing like that.' I sighed staring at the front cover of my book. 'Everything's just like every other school...' but it wasn't. I stopped talking. It wasn't like every other school I went to. This one had the only group of miserable kids I ever cared about. This school had my best friend and my first kiss. This one held memories even when I had never been there before. I would have loved to stick around instead of moving off to one state to the next but I couldn't control that. I couldn't control my parents- they were kinda crazy and...I guess the right word would be spontaneous. There was no stopping my moving away then. If I didn't move I'd have fought tooth and nail to keep those guys. They're the gang, my gang...

'Hey Dad?' I looked up at him. There was a stray bit of sandwich hanging from his moustache. 'We're not planning moving again, are we?' he frowned turning down the volume on the TV.

'No, we're not going to move again. We weren't planning on coming back to this place but now we here...let's just say we can't move anymore. This is our home. This is where we belong.' I nodded picking up my bag. 'Was that what you wanted to hear?' He called back to me as I made my way up to my room. I knew what I had to do now.

My room was small- the same old room I had grown up in but now there was only a mattress on the floor where I slept and everything I had ever owned was in a few boxes in the corner of the room. I dropped my school bag on the floor and rested my sketch book on the floor before attacking the boxes. I started with all my work out equipment. The punching bag was now hanging up opposite the window and the gloves were on the bed side table I had dragged up from the basement. Dad looked up at me a little concerned as I moved from the basement to my room carrying pieces of wardrobe and desk and even draws just so I could reassemble them in my room. As I mentioned no one had lived here since I left so everything we left behind was still here unharmed and untouched. Soon my room looked more like a teenager's room. A desk and wardrobe and bedside table all ready to be filled. All my weights, swords, weapons were hung up in the room or placed round the walls. The desk was now the home of all the books I had collected from many different school and the few pictures I still had. A few school pictures from everywhere and more importantly the old picture of many summer ago. The wardrobe wasn't as full. I didn't have many clothes. A few marshal art uniforms and many ballet costumes I've been forced into for a performance or recital. But now all that girlie stuff was going to pull off. Now I was really going to start my plans.

I rushed down stairs finding Mom in the kitchen staring down into a magazine. He looked up as I entered.

'Where's your sowing kit?' I asked leaning casually against the door. I knew what followed this sentence. I knew it was what she always dreamed of hearing. I saw her eyes widen and her mouth open wide in delight.

'Why Ashley darling!' she straightened up running at me to embrace me tightly. 'You're finally becoming a woman! Sowing? Why? Are you interested in starting a fashion trend-I could help!' I was crushed in her arms as she ranted to herself.

'no.' I chocked pulling her arms down from my neck. 'I'm just doing a project...an experiment-kinda.' she let go looking me up and down. He tensed her lips looking around.

'I see. But if you're trying to make another wrestling costume I'll ban all TV in the house.' Dad poked his face round the door. 'All TV.' she said again

'Ash...you better not be making another wrestling costume.' he said just as firmly. Mom went through the door to return with her sewing kit.

'Don't worry. This is strangely enough something a normal teenage girl might actually end up doing.' the couple looked at each other sharing the same concerning look

'Should we be worried?' they both said. I glared at them taking the kit and heading out the door.

'I CAN BE NORMAL!' I called before slamming the door to my room shut. This was there I'd get to work.

While I was in the basement I gathered many old dresses I had once been forced into and a few of my older brother Joeys clothes he left. Leathers mostly but some large shirts. Right here and now on my bedroom floor I was going to re-invent the meaning of hand-me-down.

Hours of screaming in frustration and pain from having stabbed myself god know how many times I was only half way through my creation. My fingers were raw and stinging tears of anger were forming in my eyes. Sowing was a curse, a painful task that should be banned. There was a knock at my door.

'Ashley...is you ok?'

'Yes!' I replied dropping my project and throwing open the door. 'I need a snake.' I growled before turning back on my room to glare at the new occupants. Dad was the concerned parent this time watching me move down the stairs.

'What are you doing?' he followed me.

'Making amends for the time passed.' I ran into the kitchen throwing open the fridge. I grabbed a jar of peanut butter and started digging into it. Dad just looked at me still showing all the signs of worry.

'You sound like you're trying to kill someone up there.' he folded his arms watching me attack the jar.

'Not this time.' I grinning putting the jar back in the fridge and washed my hands at the sink. I took a deep breath rubbing my hands on my skirt. 'Wish me luck.' I growled before charging back up the stairs. Back into the ring for round two.

I spent the night working hard, sowing, cutting, mixing makeup and then finally calling in my mother.

'Are you sure? This took such a long time to grow.' Mom stood in front of me brushing my long hair. It did take a long time to grow my hair, it was all touching the top of my waist when let down but I hadn't cut it for about nine years.

'I'm not going to cut it all off...but it needs some style, it looks too neat.' I turned to face the bathroom mirror holding the scissors out to her. 'I think I need a fringe, a long one and maybe layers...you know to make it look a little messy.' I ran my fingers through my hair- it had been untouched too...but it was all time for that to change too. Mum nodded grabbing the scissors.

'Leave it to me.' she held my hair and got to work. After a while of keeping my eyes closed tightly I looked. She actually knew how to do this kinda thing. No length had been taken from my hair, it was still long but now it felt lighter, it flared out and parts stuck up. For once my hair was styled. I honestly hadn't felt so pampered since I entered that beauty contest as a kid. But honestly I had never had time to get my hair styled- I was always moving round and so never went to the hair dresser. The most different part of his cut was the fringe, a long fringe that more or less covered half of my face. But I didn't care, this looked more like me, the old me.

'Thanks.' I grinned back at Mom who still looked kinda confused. I grabbed the scissors and ran out. Round three was over.

'What are you doing now?' Mom called back to me. I didn't answer- I just headed straight back to my room.

By the end of it all I was truly exhorted. I had been working none stop since I had returned home. I shivered on my mattress hugging the many materials I had gathered round me. I should have not stayed out in the cold with TJ, that was stupid. So stupid I could hit myself. I put my hand over my head feeling the fever.

'No, not now.' I hissed. I wouldn't let this mess with my plans. I had worked so hard now and it was decided. Even if I was to leave again, even if I wasn't the same person I was back then I was going to force those friends back together. It didn't make sense how people so close were now so far apart. It drove me crazy to think about this. It wasn't right, so I have to fix things. Who else could? I was the last one of the gang that wasn't riddled with hate. Seeing both Mickey and TJ proved that. As long as I didn't come on strong I'd be fine. I just had to lure them out and this was my way of doing it. What better way to bring things back to the way they were than to first turn myself back to the messy, scrappy little girl they all remembered? Sure it was risky but all I could do was to try.

The next morning I woke up early to get my act together. First- the red dress I had worn practically every day. I had grown since I was just a kid so I did need to fix that. With all the material I gathered and even a ballet costume I managed to reincarnate the dress in a way I might just wear it now. I still had to sow it together in the morning just t get it right. A plain red dress, sleeveless just to wear under my old jacket. I loved my jacket; the worn leather was soft and yet still kept so warm. Now the problem came up with the tights, as girl mature they get hips no matter how hard they try to stop it and so my old orange and red strapped tights just didn't fit. So I just had to get socks, long thigh high socks they were orange and red strips but still I felt just a little too girlie doing this. I had put too much effort into this. My old hat lay on the desk waiting to flatten my new hair. Was I still that tough tom boy I was back then? For the first time thoughts of weather I could really pull this off came forward. Would I still act like the old Spinelli? Maybe I could but I wasn't about to start acting so friendly to all those idiots who forgot their own friendship.

I sat in the bathroom putting my hair into long; very lose plats before tying the ends in a red knot. My new lays and fringe stuck out but it made me seem more like my old self- the old, young me that vanished when I moved away.

'They will be friends again.' I growled grabbing the eye liner and rubbing it over my eyes furiously. 'From this point on I dedicate all my school hours on those idiots.' I grabbed my hat fixing it on my head so my fringe stuck out. I slipped on my boots and grabbed up my bag.

'You heading off to school already?' Dad was already eating breakfast when I came down stairs.

'It's nearly nine.' I folded my arms. 'But I could be late if I was to stand around...'

'Go.' he grinned. 'Just eat at lunch. 'I nodded already waking to my car. Yes, I did feel a bit nervous heading down the road but it was exciting- as if I really was a kid again. This was really my first day back at Third Street.

This time when I parked my truck kids were everywhere surrounding the prison. I looked at myself in the mirror checking to see if my hat was visible enough.

'This is it.' I told myself. I nodded grabbing my bag and heading out the truck doors. This was the time I'm going to make. Screw those forgotten years. The time for the gang is now. I walked through the front entrance of the school right into the hallways of the school making sure to walk around enough. to most people I was just another face in school, a new face, but still just another face. But to a certain few I was more. A certain few people who chose to look a little longer as I walked passed were my chosen targets. The first, a very tall and thin girl wearing round glasses with auburn hair tied back very tightly at the back of her head. Then Mickey, standing amongst other people in leathers and dark clothing- he smiled as I passed. the third being a boy heading out of the school gym panting and sweating as he joked with what looked like the entire basketball team. His hair now shaven close to his head but there was no denying that he was another one of my targets. The forth target was standing on his own near the library. a strangely lanky version of the boy I knew but still very pale and awkward looking. I smiled as I passed before bumping into my last target.

'What's this?' TJ was scowling at me gesturing to my dress. I grinning stepping round him.

'The final round. It'll be a tough one.' the bell went and I skipped off to my lesson. third street high had no way of knowing what was about to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- oh do tell

I walked straight into my science lesson still grinning, the class didn't know I came in but I really didn't care. Seeing that face of TJ put me in a wonderful mood. I mean his total shock and disgust displayed was priceless- it was truly something I wanted to draw over and over and over again. I went up to the teacher who looked at my papers clearly unimpressed. Sure I wasn't much academically but I wasn't that bad.

'Ok, I'll pare you with Grundler; she always refused to have a partner though...' I looked to the only spare seat on the room next to the girl with the tight pony tail.

'No prob.' I walked straight to the back of the class. A smirk was playing on the girl's lips as I sat next to her. She had grown to be rather pretty. Very tall and extremely thin, almost worryingly thing. but she had defiantly grown into her looks, her hair had grown and instead of having twin plats down the side of her head she tied it back into a tight knots with two long wavy bangs framing her face. Instead of the large glasses that used to take up about half the space of her head she now wore small round oval glasses that sat on her nose elegantly. She would have been an adult but something about her said otherwise. It might have been her freckles or her pleasant smile that met mine; she was still no better or worse than me.

'I see you still have the same old fashion statement.' she grinned as I pulled my bag up next to me. She even sounded the same. I mean, she wasn't snorting or anything and her nasal problem was (almost) gone but it was defiantly her!

'Well when you're small you have to have some bark.' I relaxed. She looked me up and down clearly inspecting my growth as I did to her.

'Indeed you're still small; I guess all the weight lifting didn't help with the growing.' she rested her head on her hand. 'I presume you still do that?'

'Yhea but not overly, just to keep in shape.' I scratched my head. 'So how are you doing?' I copied her movements. She looked really, really thing. It was like she was going to break.

'I've been working. None stop actually...in lessons here though it gets terribly boring.' she sighed 'I suppose you know that the gang split not long after you left, I've got reports of you meeting, fighting and then actually talking with Detweiller the other day.' I nodded. 'Good, so I don't have to explain everything. I normally have to and it get's so boring.' she complained, the teacher looked up. 'You know he knows I'm better than him. I've more degrees than him to yet I'm stuck in high school because of age and convenience.' she glance at me.

'What grades are you getting?' she said calmly.

'B's...and A's in gym and art.' I frowned remembering what TJ had said. But she didn't act like she was better than me, she just seemed bored and that was all she knew about. 'How long have you just been about school work? I mean from what I've heard you must have passed collage exams and everything.' she nodded.

'Done it all. But no collage want's a professor that's younger than the students and I can't work in a lab because I'd still be treated like a kid. The world is cruel...but you know that.'

'What?' I sat up straight. What did she know? Did she have tabs on me as I travelled? I wouldn't put it past her. It was Gretchen after all.

'You left all your friends and gave up everything just because of a whim of your parents. No matter what's happened to us all back here must be nothing compared to the stress you had to go through moving constantly...I got all you letters right till last year.' I nodded folding my arms.

'Yhea, thanks for not giving them to the guys back then.' she nodded in return. 'But you're the smartest person I know so I thought if anyone could be trusted it'd be you.' she smiled wrapping her arm round me.

'Want to skip class?' she whispered picking up her bag I looked up at the teacher. 'He won't stop me. I've got some dirt on everyone here.' she grinned standing up. I nodded flowing her to the door and we slipped out as easy as that. In all my life I would have never thought that I'd have Gretchen Grundler sneaking me out of classes.

We went straight to the end of the lockers where Gretchen stopped me. She was staring at the locker at the end of the row.

'Never tell anyone about this.' she muttered putting her hand on the locked and putting in the code. I nodded just as she opened it. She walked straight into the locker turning to look at me. 'No one.' I raised my hands nodding again.

'I got it, you don't have to worry.' he nodded turning again to knock at the wall. 'But I don't really get...' I stopped talked and she pushed on the back wall of the locked. The wall swung open to revile a large room covered with computer monitors. 'Wow.' I muttered following her and closing the locker after us.

'I know right? You have no idea how much talking I've have to do to get permission for all this. Everyone that knows just thinks it's for a monitoring a social experiment.' she flicked a switch on the wall and the room suddenly had light, the monitors flickered on to show images of the school. Every room, corner, hallway was monitored by Gretchen. I looked at her.

'But what is it for?' I narrowed my eyes.

'Gathering information.' she smiled. 'I've told you I get bored with school now. Lessons mean nothing when you're smarter than the teachers. I look at every person and study them.' she giggled to herself. 'The look on people's faces when you tell them what they did the hour before. It's funny. But mostly I just spend my day in here reading, trying to starve of the boredom.' she sighed again nodding to a large couch and rug in the centre of the room.

'I wanted to write to you but you said not to. What were you up to for all these years?'

I gave a weak smile remembering all my letters. I just told them all when I moved schools and what I did on Christmas and holidays. Generic stuff purely because I didn't know what to tell everyone. I couldn't tell them all I was miserable and hated my life...well I could have but they would have done something stupid. Long ago I told Gretchen not to give my letters to the guys anymore and that the few ones I send were just for her. Telling her a little more about what had been happening to me. The only one who wouldn't try doing something unneeded or silly.

'Well Mom and Dad told me to stop writing. You know...they said it was for safety reasons but they never fill me in fully. All I know is that we moved because something went wrong but now its fine, it's all over.' I sighed. And that was all I knew. They never said why we kept moving but I did end up knowing something was up. _I_ wasn't stupid. A kid picks up on things. I sat down on the couch with Gretchen lying back to relax.

'You sure? I mean...you look tired, pale, ill I guess...' she stopped to put her hand on my head. 'You've got a fever.' she got to her feet rummaging round the room.

'No, don't make a fuss. It's just a little cold or something like that.' she joshed back with a blanket throwing it over my shoulders.

'You should go home.' she said quickly folding her arms sitting back down. I copied her and stared back at her.

'Hey, I'm not about to be told what to do by someone who hides away all day. I bet you're never outside long enough to get a cold.' even so I hugged the blanket round me. 'I thought you liked going outside too. Kick ball and just running round, you were not the average geek.' she smiled again.

'Things change. You know that. The gang will never get back together, so I'm stuck here. I have no reason to go out to them when I have no friends or even associates.'

'Well I have a proposition for you.' I smiled leaning in towards her. 'I have a plan to get the gang back.' she raised her eye brow. 'Don't be so quick to judge. I just think it's petty you all split because of such trivial reasons.'

'They weren't trivial.' she said quickly. Her face was much like TJ's. It was like a shadow fell across her face even with the glowing of the monitors in every direction. Her glasses reflected the monitors as she turned her face down. 'I guess Detweiller didn't explain things properly after all.' at those words my heart sank. There couldn't me more. More details meant that it'll be harder. I bit my lip to keep myself form arguing.

'Ok then, tell me what really happened.' she nodded pushing her glasses up her nose.

'It all really kicked off a year into middle school when Vince got a girl friend.' she began; I turned to fully face her on the couch. 'I was beginning on the exams that would soon take up all the remaining time of my childhood. We were beginning to feel the strain school had on our friendship but we were still together, barely. Vince brought back a girl, Megan; she started off fine and nice. But she turned out to be a big mistake. She tried to get too involved with us; I think she liked the idea of being surrounded by guys to be fair. So I became her first victim. She began talking to the others about how I was studying so hard. I snapped at her a few times, I thought it was all natural and consulted the others. TJ in particular didn't like her. She was always hanging over Vince who was TJ main friend after you left. He mentioned that she was trying to take your spot. I think to some degree he kept thinking you'd come back and so he always get defensive around her. Vince didn't like that and so I was pushed out of the group for no reason, Vince soon left with his girl friend because of all that drama.

'During this time TJ was having troubles at home, his Mom getting ill and all so he didn't have time for everyone to talk to him. Mickey was getting picked on all because he was larger than everyone else and because he didn't have anyone to consult or turn to he acted out.'

'Yhea, I was told that much. Well about Mikey, but I just can't see him as a Bully and wasn't Gus there for him to talk to?' she shook her head.

'No, by then he was taken ill. I tried visiting him a few times but he wouldn't see me. He thought he was going to die.' she nodded as I showed my shock. 'He was that bad. It was terrible; no one should have gone though it and then Mikey just went power mad. It was crazy. I told myself I wouldn't get involved after that. Gus came into school a few times and Megan started to get everyone call him a Zombie, Vince went to talk to him but Gus wasn't going to have any of that. His pride was hurt and Vince ultimately too his girlfriends side.' she cleared her throat. 'Then one day TJ came into school a little different. None of us know what really happened to him. He just came in and saw Mikey fighting with some guy from the year above. He freaked out and started punching Mikey and Gus and Vince had to pull him off the guy. I was walking past and went to help Mikey; TJ got a few good blows in there. There was blood and everything.' she shivered looking away. 'Well after that we all agreed that it was best that we didn't try to meet up again. And that was is. It was mutual and it worked out. I mean I didn't recognise TJ when he took that swing at Mikey.' I nodded, under those circumstances I fully understood why they all split up.

'Still want to try and get us back together?' she asked after a while of sitting in silence.

'Yep.' I stud up looking at the monitors, people were heading to the next classes. 'Don't you think that's its wrong that you all just broke up? For what because of a girl who turned out to be a bitch and a little fight? I used to fight with everyone all the time.' I walked to the door. 'You could help.' I stopped to look back at her. 'I'm not letting you go as a friend.' she smiled back at me as I folder the blanket up and threw it back at her.

'Well I wasn't about to give up my only friend.' she folded her arms looking at the monitors. 'But the others...I don't know. I washed my hands of those guys long ago.' she sighed.

'I didn't. Still a muddy little kid, see.' she groaned rolling her head back.

'You can use the monitors. But that's all the help I'm giving...it sounds almost fun.' I gave her a wink heading out through the locker.

'I'll hold you to that.' I stepped out into the hall way. A boy was standing next to the locker staring at me. I closed the locker after me brushing my dress down.

'Wha-why?' he looked just a tad confused.

'Urrr...' I looked round trying to see anything that could possibly be used as an excuse. 'The toilet defiantly isn't in there.' I said stiffly before shuffling off fast. Why did there have to be a randomer outside?

'Smooth.' I jumped as TJ leant over my shoulder. 'So what? Did you get stuffed in a locked for being the new girl?' he straightened up to walk next to me.

'No, I honestly walked in there believing a bathroom was on the other side.' I didn't catch his eyes. 'I mean in a few places I've been the decorate the doors to look like anything. There was one place that made the doors look like giant slippers. It was crazy, really...' I trailed off as I actually looked in him in the eye. 'You don't happen to be buying this...are you?'

'Not a bit, but I'm willing to look over it if you tell me what you're playing at?' he turned to push me to the side of the hallway. I folded my arms thinking fast of how to get out of this.

'I don't ask you why you didn't want to go home when you were angry, I didn't ask why people call you Jasper. I think I don't have to tell you anything.' I nodded defiantly. Yes, that sounded very true. I strengthened my gaze at him. He did look stumped on what to say now. 'Now, I have a lesson to get to.' he moved in front of me.

'What?' I growled impatiently.

'So you have a makeover and come into school acting very suspicious and I don't get to know what it's about?' he didn't sound too pleased about that. He glared down at me hands balled into fists.

'No, you don't.' I said simple moving past him. 'See you later, _Jasper_.' I called over my shoulder as I strolled off to my next lesson. Gym. I was actually waiting for this lesson.

I changed with the rest of the girls; never does a girl feel more alone than in the changing rooms alone. Girls talking and chatting with each other was the one point I never got. Everyone was so happy and loud. I just got changed as quickly as possible and headed out to the gym.

'Oh god.' I muttered meeting the boys in front of me. On a portable board read the worst words ever to appear in school. "Monitory dance lessons" I looked at the boys opposite me and saw at least two faces I really didn't want to see- one, a shaven head of a very tall lanky disappointed face, Vincent LaSalle and then TJ Detweiller. I looked back to the girls changing rooms wondering if I could quickly run back in and escape but the teacher was already here. a woman with short brown hair loomed over me.

'New girl, hu?' she barked down at me grinning. 'Tiny little thing...well it says on your papers that you've been dancing for years so this should be just your thing.' she tapped her clip board. 'Small one always dance.'

'I'm better at running, tennis, and wrestling. Anything would be better than dancing with those boys.' I whispered, pleading with the woman. She just smiled down at me.

'Don't worry. Just get talking to them they won't eat you.' she patted me on the back almost pushing me forward onto my face. I looked up at TJ smirking down at me. I really didn't want to be here. Death was better than this.

'So you still dance?' he strolled up to me smirking. I folded my arms turning away. Was he just going to annoy me till he gets what he wants? 'And here I was thinking that you're some kind of warrior goddess.' he circled to face me.

'Just call me Zena.' I growled crossing my arms. 'It's none of your business anyway. Just back off.' I sighed staring down at my feet. Why did life hate me? What did I ever do in a previous life to deserve this? TJ didn't leave though he stayed round me just staring me down. I clenched my fists ready for him to say something stupid again. All he needed to do was give me a reason and I'd break his jaw. I could even see myself doing it; the crack from the connection of fist to bone would feel so satisfying. But soon the girls filtered out of the changing rooms giggling and chatting still, I mean, it's not like they already did that back while changing. That would just be a silly thing to say.

'Jaspers here!' a girl squeaked.

'We're going to be dancing with him!' another squeaked. I relisted my fists, looking up at him. He looked pretty happy with himself.

'You have a fan club.' I folded my arms, I felt my voice shaking slightly, and so now he was some kind of ladies man, well it did make sense. He was always charming his way out of trouble, and he was also chatting up a teacher in this school so really anything could be possible. He was still smirking down at me.

'Well not all girls are scrappy midget girls.' he leant down to my ear. 'most girls actually try to be elegant and graceful, I'm surprised you're still acting like a child, I guess growing up round lods of mismatched schools and those insane parents of yours did a number on that head of yours.' I glared up at him.

'You keep your mouth shut about my family.' I growled up at him. He was still smiling. Constantly smirking at my reactions.

'But I remember you being really embarrassed about them before, what's changed?' I wanted to punch him; I could feel myself tense up ready to make that first strike.

'Spinelli!' a large arm came round my shoulders; I looked up to see a very bright smile. 'Why didn't you tell me you were back?' I felt myself get picked up and spun round. I hugged back just so I wouldn't get thrown to the other side of the gym. I got put on to my feet so I could look up at the boy. Deep brown eyes and skin, the he had grown, sprouted way too much but all the old features were here. He stud there in a loose basketball shirt and track suit bottoms but this wasn't anything new, it was just Vince.

'Vince.' I smiled letting myself relax again. 'Oh my god, you're like a giant.' he nodded letting his arm drape over my shoulders. 'You look amazing.'

'Same to you, but not the giant part.' he looked up at TJ. 'So you've had a chance to catch up with her too, hu?' I looked up to TJ, he was still smiling but now it was completely aimed at Vince. He was grinning back just as brightly.

'Yhea, we were having a nice little chat.' I could feel the static flying between them. This was no nice talk. Sure, they were smiling but boy were their faces stiff.

'Yhea, because you always know what to say, good old Jasper.' Vince wasn't moving his arm from my shoulders.

'It's alright, it's not like he could do anything. It's always been talk. Hasn't it Teej?' they both looked down at me as I shrugged Vince's arm off me. I walked away and stud amongst the girls, I sat on the floor biting my thumb. This was going to be hard, really hard.

I put my head in my hands, I felt dizzy, really dizzy. My head had been spinning ever since Vince picked me up. But the fever wouldn't beat me yet, I was to observe and talk. There was no time to waist now. Even though I wasn't there anymore they were still there talking to each other. Now there were no smiles, it was all serious.

'Vince is talking to Jasper again.' I looked up at the girls muttering to each other.

'That's never a good sign, I wonder if they'll start fighting again.'

'No, we're dancing; they won't have the chance to fight.' I snapped my attention back to the boys, they were getting closer.

'They look more fired up then they did before.'

'Yhea I wonder what happened?' I got to my feet as the teacher blew the whistle.

'Ok! Dancing time!' she called and the boys snapped the attention to her as if they weren't even talking. I still watched them, so there was something more to their relationship. They just didn't spilt up mutually. And Mikey didn't seem like he wanted to leave the group either.

'New girl!' the faces snapped to me. 'Front and centre.' I sighed standing next to the teacher looking at everyone. I was defiantly the shortest person here...great. 'This here is Ashley Spinelli; she transferred in yesterday so play nice. She's also a dancer so you'll be lucky to get partnered up with her today.' the teacher grinned down at me. 'Any takers?'

'Me.' Vince raised his hand fast glaring over to TJ as he stepped forward. 'She's an old friend too.' he turned his head grinning. The teacher nodded pushing me forward.

'Good, well now that that's over I'll get the rest of you together.' I walked over to Vince sheepishly still all too aware everyone was still looking at me.

'Well isn't that the little beauty queen I've missed so much.' he wrapped his arms round me again.

'You're such a dweeb.' I groaned. 'I wish you would have turned out like Chad.' I pushed him back. 'And what was this with Teej? It looked like you were about to rip out his throat.' he straightened up scratching his face.

'Well to be fair it looked like you were about to yourself. But since you're new and all I don't think it'll look too good. He's pretty popular with the girls and you don't really want to be targeted by them. Girls are crazy now. But if I fight with him it's nothing unusual.' I folded my arms looking over to TJ. He was partnered up with a blushing tall girl.

'I just don't get why girls like jerks, I mean they've never spoke to him and the ones that do always walk away crying.' Vince complained following my gaze.

'It's because girls like rebels and by not talking it doesn't ruin the image they have of him.' I sighed. 'That and he do have an annoyingly rugged look there.' I looked at Vince. 'I bet I could have torn that face up nicely if you hadn't have butted in.'

'No doubt and but you can't go along beating people up here. I don't know if you realise but it's almost like a prison in here.' he lowered his voice. 'High school is very restricting.' I nodded in agreement turning away from TJ. I didn't need to focus on him for a while. it was all about Vince for a whole hour.

the teacher started talking, instructions and then the music came on, the typical one two three for a waltz.

'I know it's old fashioned but the school wants you to know how to do this for some reason, only for this week then we can go back to kicking each other.' the teacher said walking to the side. 'Dance!' she commanded and instantly as all tried getting into position. Vince turned holding his hands out almost perfectly.

'I'm I doing it right?' he asked leading me round watching his feet. I smiled following smoothly.

'Yhea, you're a natural.' I grinned more remembering him walking gracefully in heels the time he trained me to be a lady. Now he was actually asking me on this kind of thing.

'What?' he nudged me as a small laugh escaped me.

'Oh, nothing. Just picturing you in heels.' I put my hand to my mouth stopping the laughter. 'You don't happen to still have those do you?' he nudged me again.

'You Dance, SPINELLI dancing is still more unusual than that.' he looked up over my head.

'Guess who's looking at you.' he whispered as I stopped giggling. I didn't need to guess. I took control turning us so I could stair at TJ following our every move. I turned away fast staring at Vince's chest.

'I don't care.' I muttered feeling anger boil up again. 'He should be focusing on his own bloody dancing. The little slimy twat.' I spat almost standing on Vince's foot.

'You know he never stop thinking about you.' Vince muttered still keeping his voice low. 'It got to the point where he was using your name to make us all feel guilty. But then in those letters you sent to us all you sounded happy so that lost its effect. Still I think he had some major crush on you. You know, puppy love.' he grinned. 'I'm loving the fact he's still looking, it feels like I'm winning. And his face it's exactly that of a jealous loser for sure.' I stomped on his toes. He jumped snapping his head down at me.

'Come on; stop picking a fight across the room.' I felt dizzy again. He stopped moving putting a large hand over my forehead.

'LaSalle, what's wrong?' the teacher came to us. I closed my eyes feeling myself swaying.

'She's burning up.' I opened my eye to see the teacher half supporting me.

'I'm fine.' I insisted getting back into position. 'Look, I'm still standing.' the teacher glared at me.

'Don't be stupid; take her to the nurses office.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- KO

Vince was half carrying me down the hall to the nurses office, one of the girls had ran into the changing rooms to collect my belongings and was also carrying them, if there was ever a moment to feel totally helpless it'd be now. Luckily no one was in the hall to see us but I know that the few people that were about looked at me as if I was a caucus being dragged into the morgue.

'I can walk on my own.' I muttered pushing Vince aside, I could as well. People were just over reacting all because my head was burning up...now that just sound overly dramatic. I mean it wasn't like I was bursting into flames. It was merely a fever caused by a cold.

'Sure, I believe you. That's why you almost past out back in the gym.' he snorted but let me walk along on my own. 'Why are you like this anyway?'

'Well...yesterday I was training outside and I guess I just didn't dress for the weather.' I wasn't going to tell him I was with TJ, it wasn't worth my life that that.

'Training for what?' he frowned? 'It's winter! You don't go running around outside.' he muttered something under his breath. I just carried on walking feeling just a little bit more like an idiot.

'Well it doesn't matter know.' I sighed. 'The damage is done.' he watched me for a while. Just walking. My feet felt really heavy, I just felt tired- I wasn't sure if I was really ill. Maybe I just needed a good sleep? That seemed more likely.

'Dam it.' he hissed under his breath. I looked back at him stopping. 'Why did you come back?' he asked completely serious. 'There's no gang, no friendly feeling between any of us.' I nodded.

'I know.' I smiled. 'But I didn't choose to come back; it's just like how I didn't choose to go really. I'm just getting dragged around by my parents.' he ran his hand over his head.

'You've messed things up.' he frowned carrying on walking again. 'I don't want to talk to TJ; I just want to make it though school. But with you around...I guess there's no stopping it.' I smiled walking beside him.

'Sorry for messing everything up...but from what I've seen it wasn't that good in the first place.' he looked back at me a little surprised. 'I've seen Mikey and Gretchen too and they don't seem too happy with high school life like you. You're the only one I've seen with new friends.'

'That would be the team, you'll like them. A few you might remember, you know Butch and Francis? They're there. Sam and Dave too- the diggers if you remember them...well they're all in the basketball team. You wouldn't know the rest though. I'll have to introduce you to them all, they'll love you. I mean you've not turned out bad.' I snorted carrying on walking.

'What do you mean by that? Was I meant to grow a horn while growing up?'

'No, I mean back in elementary you were always going on about wrestling and then went around fighting people, I thought you might turn out like some miniature hulk but you're not that bad looking.' I grinned looking down at myself.

'Well you can thank my Mom; she made me stick to the dance thing so I wouldn't turn out like some miniature hulk.' he stopped outside a door labelled "nurse". I sighed looking up at him. 'Do I have to? It'll be so...clinical.'

'Yes, you look like you're going to die.' he pushed open the door.

The nurse took one look at me and had my lying on the bed at the far side of everything. Vince stud next to me talking for a little bit, mainly about the basketball team and that he'd practically force them to accept me but I didn't care to much for that. I wasn't sure how long he was there but he left my things beside me and I went to sleep. I had never fallen asleep in the nurse's office before. Normally I'd just get patched up in here and then get told to bugger off. Really the bed wasn't that bad. Soft and warm, I hadn't slept with a blanket in a while...I haven't slept on a bed in a while. I wasn't quite sure how or why I decided to sleep but the important thing was that I was now sleeping. An exhausting dreamless sleep which just seemed to make me sweat more than anything else.

I woke every time the bell went, I missed break, I heard the bell go and people rush around. I turned away putting the pillow cross my face. It was like having the rudest alarm in the world- there wasn't even a snooze button. I heard the curtain pull round me blocking me form the rest of the world. I sighed relaxing again closing my eyes. I needed to block it out, rest for now and then I'd be back on form for when I go home. The parents didn't have to know about this.

'You awake?' I sat up fast turning to face TJ. He was just casually standing there glaring again. 'God, just look at you.' he stepped forward wishing down on my shoulder so I'd lie back down. 'I told you if you got a cold...' he growled sitting on the ground beside the bed.

'Why are you here?' I rolled to look at him on the floor. 'Feeling just a bit guilty for not letting my drive home sooner?' he looked up at me, his face said it all even if all he wanted to do was glare. I sighed rolling away from him. 'Don't worry about it, I think because I stayed up late also helped towards all this so just leave me alone. No guilt needed.'

'You're a complete idiot.' he wasn't moving. 'Even dancing with Vince, you looked like you were getting rather friendly there.' I pulled the bed sheet over my shoulders.

'What do you expect? Old friends dancing, it's a recipe for giggles.' I still didn't hear him move. 'I bet if you were to dance me though it wouldn't have been so relaxed. With all the insults back there no one would have guessed you were an old friend too.'

'No, everyone knows Vince and I have history so they'll link it to you too.' he waved that off casually. I rolled my eyes hugging myself tighter.

'Well isn't that nice, now I can be traced back to the jerk of the school, free of charge...oh wait...it looks like I'm paying for it right now.' there was silence. It seems like that one worked. I had finally silenced the beast.

'You know, I didn't mean for you to get ill.' he started up again. I sat up glaring down at him.

'Leave me alone. I'm ill.' I said very clearly. I really wasn't in the mood to speak to him. Everything hurt or ached and my head was beginning to throb. I looked at him getting to his feet a little uncertainly. For a very brief moment he looked like the nine year old from back them.

'Next lesson dance with me. That girl I was with didn't know how to put one foot in front of the other.' and he was back to the new irritable TJ. I groaned lying back down.

'You're so full of it.' I turned away from him. 'No, I won't dance with you and I'm not going to talk to you anymore so just leave.' he didn't move.

'Jasper?' that was the voice of the blond teacher, Miss Fern. I looked over my shoulder to see him grimace.

'You know, I bet she'll dance with you, _Jasper_.' I turned back to face the wall as the curtain opened.

'There you are.' her voice lowered. 'Come on. I need a word.' and just like that the curtain closed again and I was alone. I pulled the sheet over my head and forced myself into sleep again. This was too much. I really didn't need all this today.

The next time I woke it was Lunch, dinner, whatever you call it, it was loud and my stomach was rumbling. The nurse came to check on me.

'You look a lot better. But you should probably go home just in case.' she let me go back through the curtain to change back into my normal clothes.

'I'm fine. I mean I feel a lot better after that sleep. There's no need to stress it.' I opened the curtain holding my bag and hat. 'I'm hungry though so I'll just be grabbing some lunch. Thanks.' I grinned almost running from the room. I looked around completely unsure of where to go. I just kept my head down as I headed to Gretchen's locker. When I came up to it the locked was already open for me. I grinned stepping into it and headed straight in to see my friend scowling.

'What do you think you're doing? You should have gone home.' she crossed her arms as she told me off. 'The nurse told you to go home. How many kids don't take that option?'

'That question is simple my dear Gretchen.' I groaned taking a seat on the couch. 'That is that all those children with missions never go home and stay to work though it all no matter what.' I grinned. 'Did I sound smart?' she closed the doors buffing.

'You sound deluded.' she held her hand to her temple. 'I've been watching you for the past few hours.' she tapped the monitor of the nurse's office. 'You honestly looked like you were dying and now you sitting right there like some hero survivor of some strange disease.' I nodded.

'That sounds about right.' I looked at the screen she tapped. 'Can you rewind that screen?' I asked getting back to my feet.

'Of course I can. But why? The curtain is draw, you wouldn't be able to watch yourself.' she sat down in front the monitors pulling a key board to her.

'Just before TJ left, a teacher came to him and I want to know exactly why.' she took the tape back, I saw myself re enter the nurse's office and head back into the curtains. A few people went in and out and then TJ came back into the room followed by a grief stricken Miss Fern.

'Is this what you're interested in?' I stud behind Gretchen. 'Want to follow them?' I nodded. With the monitors we followed them right down into the art room.

'Can we get audio?' as soon as I asked it was done. The monitor showed Miss Fern sitting on her desk with TJ almost half a classroom away from her.

'_You know I was waiting last night for you to appear.' _ Miss Fern said firmly. '_Three hours. You're never that late. What happened?' _me.

'_It was a person al issue.'_ TJ kept his voice low, as toneless as I had ever heard him. '_It doesn't concern you.' _

'_Concern me?'_ she scoffed at him tossing her head back. '_I'm the only personal thing you have left in this place. What could be happening in your life that I don't know about?' _there was a purse where nothing happened. '_The new girl? She was in the nurse's office right now with you.' _the nurse had hit the nail on the head. TJ got to his feet heading towards the door.

'_She has nothing to do with It.' _he opened the door. '_And don't get all high and mighty- you don't know me that well.' _he went off frame and the door slammed closed. I stud up straight staring at the screen with just the teacher there, sitting on her own. Even if I didn't really like her too much I've got to say I felt sorry for her. I hadn't seen TJ act to cold before.

'Idiot teacher.' Gretchen muttered turning the monitors back to present. 'Well it looks like they're involved with each other.' she headed over to the couch 'was that what you wanted to know.'

'Yhea, I guess anyway.' I rubbed my head. 'It's still strange though, I mean he really could have been talking about anything. She could be helping at home for all we know.' Gretchen shook her head.

'No, TJ Dad has a well earning job and he lives comfortably. I've gone into the back grounds of the teachers too and nothing suggests any other reason why she could be involved with him.' I stared at my old friend for a moment

'You're scary sometimes.' I muttered sitting back down with her. She sat up smirking.

'I know.' she hummed. 'But it doesn't change the fact that TJ probably started a relationship with this woman. It'll cause such a scandal; you don't get much action over here. Not like this anyway.' I put my head in my hands trying to clear things up in my mind. I mean it sounded crazy.

'Screw it, I'm ill. I can't think.' I threw my head back to stare at the ceiling. 'Maybe I should have slept more in the infirmary.'

'If you did you would have been attacked by a group of girls by now.' I frowned looking up at a monitor. She was right; right next to the bed I had not long ago slept in was a small army of girls searching the room.

'Hu, wonder what they want.' I muttered letting my head loll back again.

'They'll no doubt be out for blood.' Gretchen sighed. 'You've caught the attention of Vince, the schools shining sports star and Detweiller. Their beloved Jasper who always looks so tortured.' I snorted folding my arms.

'I'm sure that look is just gas or something.' I looked at the monitor again. They really were searching for me. 'Well TJ is as popular as ever.' I closed my eyes. 'But I don't get why people call him Jasper. Isn't that is middle name?'

'Yes.' Gretchen sighed. 'That happened when he first came to high school. I mean, he didn't like people calling him TJ anymore. That was the gang's thing to him. And Theodore doesn't have the same ring to It.' she sighed. 'But it's like he was reinventing himself that year. I mean middle school was so depressing I guess he wanted a fresh start. Turns out that things just get worse.' Gretchen sighed. 'Growing up sucks.'

'Completely.' I nodded. 'Why didn't you try "reinventing yourself?" you could have found new friends to keep you entertained.'

'Because I didn't see the point. Everyone but me is working towards something. A future, a life. I've already done that but just can't get there yet.' she stretched. 'So for me it's a waiting game. And for you...well I'm guessing you're waiting too.' I looked back at her.

'Oh, wand what am I waiting for old wise and beautiful Gretchen?' I gave her a little bow with my head.

'Well you could be waiting to move again, but it doesn't seem like you are. but I'm only saying you're waiting because you don't seem to be fussed about school, skipping classes, sleeping though your second day of school. Yet you're grades aren't that bad. That's why I think you're waiting just like me. I mean you dance and fight, you daw and paint. That's all you're interested in when it comes down to it. I'm interested in answering questions and science. But we're both stuck here till our age catches up with us.' I frowned up at the ceiling, I had never thought of it that way before.

'I guess you're right but maybe we're waiting in the wrong way.' I turned my head to look at her again. 'I mean I can see why you get bored now. This is just a room, there's more out there you know.'

'I can see.' she pointed to the monitors. 'And I'm fine with it. Anyway, I have a visitor now.' she grinned at me before looking back to the screens. 'Life's fine the way it is.'

The school day passed smoothly after that. I just sat with Gretchen and talked about people on the monitors. It was like I was getting prepped before some secret mission. I was quickly learning about every single student, their behaviour pattern, their likes and dislikes. It was crazy how you can find out so much just by watching them for a little while. But soon it was time to go home. I walked out at the end of the day to my truck again as I tried to open it a hand stopped me in my tracks but this time it was not a big forceful hand. In fact I was able to push it away rather easily. I turned to stare at a lanky pale boy wearing thick square glasses and a stripy gray beanie-hat. Unlike the other people I had spoken to today this boy had no force about him. There was some very stretched out muscle but it wasn't enough to many any difference to the very lean frame of the boy. He had broad shoulders but there was nothing to support it so his clothes looked like there was just moving round on a very tall coat hanger. The boys blond hair was almost white and poked out from under the hat as he panted.

'So you see everyone else but now me?' His lips thinned as he stared me down. 'That's not fair. You were meant to be in my maths class but never showed up! He looked down at me his pond water eyes filling with emotion. I sighed hugging the boy.

'Gus.' I patted his back. 'Why did you have to grow, you of all people. I was depending on you to stay a midget with me.'

'WHA-HEY!' he flinched as I released him. 'That's not fair you know.' he whimpered. 'I thought you forgot about me because I was the last one.' I smiled, he really hadn't changed.

'I could never have done that. You have no idea how much I've been thinking about you. You know I've been to over twenty different schools over these seven years...I think anyway. Well now I have a very good idea of how you felt back then. It's terrible, I haven't' made any friends since moving away. I live out of boxes and everyone just calls me the new girl.' I rested against my truck.

'Yhea, I've heard something about the infamous new girl at school.' he smiled. The same old foolish grin I saw back then. 'But you look kinda pale.'

'Oh, yhea, I'm ill. Apparently anyway so I've go'da get home.' I opened my truck door. 'I'll see you tomorrow though. promise we'll do more catching up then.' I grinned as he let me get into the truck.

'Sure, catch'ya later.' he waved as I drove off. This time I had defiantly made progress.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. The chapters so far have been the into- Spinelli getting back into the swing of school and a basic start to the new relationships they all have. I'll try and bring more of their characters into the newer chapters. This is where the real action starts. Please read and review! It makes me happy to read what you all think. XX**

Chapter 6- just another day

Now when I went home I was instantly taken into my room and locked up with a bucket of chicken soup. It wasn't that it didn't appreciate it but it was too much of an exaggerated reaction so it actually made me feel worse. I wasn't let out of my room for the rest of the school week. Then came the weekend, on the Saturday I was free. Sure I had a red nose due to all the sneezing and constant rubbing but by the time I woke up most of that was gone. It was like I had been trapped in a cage, there was nowhere for me to go and it was driving me crazy. I needed fresh air and a place to run. So yes I was getting pretty stir crazy by the end of it.

'Hone, you can't go out in just you leather jacket. Have a nice woolly coat or something.' I heard mom but the words weren't sinking in. I was already grabbing my bag and sketch book and was out the door and into the fresh air I had missed so much. I couldn't believe I was finally out of the house. I miss the puddles that soak right through your boots and into your socks. I missed the cold air that rippers at your lungs. I even missed the stupid mist of rain that just got you wet just because you stand outside for one measly second. But when you have nothing and no one but yourself for company everything dose get just a bit extreme. I mean. I was even missing TJ and I knew I didn't...but what could l do? Life hates me and I've already decided I'd get the gang back together –Of course I need to find out what happened to Vince and TJ if I was to do this properly. I really felt I was still missing something. Well it didn't matter what I did now. Now it was Saturday and it was my time. I didn't have to worry about old friends or the new school or anything. I wasn't even ill. Life for once looked up. But that's just a little too optimistic.

Basically I went out with my sketch book to sit in the park and waist time. I didn't care what I did but I wasn't going to do it inside. No one was out this early in the morning; it was just me and my book. As I frantically moved my pencil over the pages, the mist in the air hung over the ponds and bushes, the faint white glow of frost hung low over the grass and waters. Not even the trees were safe from the ice as winter truly declared its arrival. I finally relaxed crossing my legs on the bench looking at my semi-finished work. I loved that I was back here after all this time. I hadn't been in this place for too long. I couldn't get over it. I mean there were so many happy memories here that jumped out at me. I had spent so many summers riding bikes along the paths and lazy afternoons where we (me and the gang) just threw ourselves at the grass.

'So you're not dead.' I looked up spotting the one shadow to spoil my sketch. I closed my book slipping it into my bag. TJ walked up to me, he didn't look like he was ready for winter either. He wore his usual ripped jeans and just a normal plain T with a dark hoodie. He wore a large very worn cap backwards so his hair poked free from the hole, he looked so much like the old TJ it was almost as if he was that nine year old boy...but he defiantly wasn't. His hair had grown darker since then and he looked more like an aggressive skater boy than a mischievous child. What was strange was that he wasn't scowling or even looking gloomy. Well from a distance he looked almost happy but sure enough as he approached I could see his glare. Dam it.

'Good morning to you too.' I folded my arms as he stud in front of me. 'Now what do you want?' he looked round the fog but we were the only people here. Not even a random bird or duck was there to bother us. I waited but he just stud in front of me.

'How are you feeling?' he said after a while of just staring down at me. Of course that meant he was having some kind of inner monologue I shouldn't interrupt. Maybe he was thinking about how guilty he felt? Hopefully, well he should at any rate. Maybe he actually felt like apologising...ok maybe not. Something tells me that he had something else on his mind. But at least he was checking on how I was feeling.

'I'm fine. Why would I be out if I was still ill?' I brushed my fringe away from my face still looking up at him. 'Is that all?' I asked trying to see it my view was still there behind him. I hadn't finished drawing. he sat down next to me. Guess that's a no then.

'I want to catch up.' he started rubbing his head. 'We were friends when you left, so why can't we be now?' this did kinda surprise me, wasn't this that I was thinking all along?

'I would have been you friend but you're kinda a massive jerk. The gang hate each other; I can't get either of you to talk to each other if I tried.' I stud up storming up to the path, why did he always make me feel angry? I stopped before reaching the path turning back to face the confused boy and hastily rushed back in front of him. 'That's why we, us two can't be friends now.' I shouted feeling the anger brew up more. 'You completely screwed up.' I turned sharply back round to the face path leaving the confused boy alone. 'See you at school.' I shouted stiffly matching back to the footpath. He was so stupid. "Why can't we be friends now?" was he the biggest idiot on the planet? He caused too much damage, it just can't happen.

No sooner did I step foot on the path did it happen. In that one moment time changed. I wasn't even sure how but I felt something disturbing, something menacing. A bullet shot into the tree beside me. Time came back to me; I turned fast ducking down searching the park for the shooter. There was nothing. All to be seen was the calm waters of the ponds and TJ was sitting on the bench looking round wide eyed.

'Get down you idiot.' I hissed at him, he didn't need telling twice. He rolled off the bench crawling beneath it looking round at me. I shook my head as he began to make some attempt at crawling my way. he stopped, I could see him not even daring to move a muscle to steady himself or pull him away from the damp patches on the ground.

'What was that?' he called over but I pressed my finger to my lips. He stopped talking. I looked round again but there was nothing, not a soul to see other that the git on the floor and myself. I slowly straightened up and walked over to TJ.

'You ok?' I muttered kneeling behind the bench. He looked up at me panting.

'What was that?' he reached up grabbing my jacket collar pulling me down to his level. 'Explain things, now.' he barked. Ok, so he was back to being a jerk. Oh it's great when things catch up.

'Like I know.' I pushed his hands away from me. 'If I knew there was going to be gun fire flying past my head I would have thrown you in the way!' I stud up straight still looking round. 'I can't see a thing.' I looked back down at him. There was something oddly satisfying to see him cowering under a bench. His eyes darting back and forth encase there was a second attack 'I think you can come out now tough guy.' I smirked moving away from him. 'Ok, I'll be going now.'

'Bloody hell you are.' he grabbed my arm. 'You were shot at! Doesn't that mean a thing to you?' I looked away, yes it did, but I didn't want to think about it with him. I didn't want to even think about it. I wanted to walk alone outside for a while; can't I have that one happy moment? Did it all have to be taken away from me?

'It's nothing to do with us. It might not have even been a bullet. It might have not been for me. You're just jumpy.' I tried to pull my arm away from him. 'Teej.' I growled glaring up at him. He looked determined to keep a hold of my arm. I was getting the urge to try and chew my arm off and I would try it this carried on happened for any longer, I wasn't above doing that.

'It was a bullet, look at the tree.' I pointed over to the bark. It was splintered round a small point where the shot landed. It wasn't a bad shot if it was intended for me. I mean it was inches away from target.

'You're over reacting.' I sighed finally freeing my arm. 'I'll just go home.' I groaned hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and beginning the long, long walk home. Now why was it so long, well I had my own stalker. A scowling one by the name of TJ.

'You know its bad social form to follow a girl home like that. I could legally lay down some painful self-defence.' I called back to him as we were almost home. At that he hurried up to walk beside me.

'I don't like this.' he muttered. 'I don't think you should go home.' he kept his eyes forwards as he talked. It was like he was expecting a man to jump out from round the corner and attack us.

'You're jumpy, nothing is wrong. I mean that bullet, if it even was one, might have been from some people reconstrusting a war or something.' now he looked at me, he wasn't going to buy that.

'You're excuses are always on that kinda level.' he folded his arms. 'I thought you wouldn't have learnt me from all the trouble we used to get in, I'm disappointed.' I groaned feeling the smugness radiating from him. It was toxic. I wanted to gag and throw up just from standing next to him.

'My excuses are fine.' I snapped walking faster. 'And I was just trying to think why something...like a bullet came at us.'

'Like a bullet?' he snorted. 'It was a bullet and it was aimed at you.'

'Me? Are you forgetting it hit a tree,' I pointed out turning round so I talked to him walking backwards. 'Maybe the tree was the target.' I suggested. 'It's more likely than a girl who hasn't been here for nearly a decade.' I turned forward stopping dead in my tracks.

We were back on our road but something was defiantly wrong. The same twisted feeling was back, the disturbing, menacing feeling was back. TJ moved in front of me staring back hands in his pockets looking genuinely annoyed.

'What is it now? He stopped to look back. 'Spinelli?' I looked round the road, something was wrong.

'There are too many cars here.' I muttered 'is someone having a party or something?' I began walking again but it was still too strange. On all sides it was filled with cars, all black and then a van parked right in front of my drive. 'TJ, something just might be going on after all.' I stopped walk, I didn't want to go home, and I got the sickening feeling that I wouldn't like what I find. TJ looked round at the cars then his eyes rested on my house.

'It might not involve you.' he said slowly. 'It might be a party and the family really like black. It might he that a satellite landed in someone's backyard. You never know. It probably doesn't involve you.' he carried on walking down the road.

'Their parked in front of your house too, they could just be waiting for you to turn that handle.' he stopped.

'And who are they?' he looked round at me. 'I get the feeling you're not telling me something.' he walked back over holding his finger up in warning.

'I'm not telling you anything because I don't know anything. I've just got a bad feeling about this. I mean this does look really ominous.' I gestured round to all the cars. 'Surly you can see that.'

'Yes, anyone can see that.' he started to growl. 'But anyone who almost gets shot in the head admits it and acts more scared. There's something deeply wrong with you!' He shouted before nodded. 'Yhea, you! You screwed up!' I opened my mouth backing away a little.

'Oh that's funny, he-larious.' I narrowed my eyes. 'Why am I the one screwed up when _you're_ the only SCREWING around with a teacher!'

The van doors opened. We both looked round as man filtered out, all very tall and mean looking. I watched them all staring over at TJ ad I. TJ moved back to me eyes fixed on the man in suits approaching us.

'run.' he muttered grabbing my hand. I looked at him frowning.

'What?'

'RUN.' he started running anyway dragging me behind him. I looked back to see the man running after us. Oh god, I really was going to throw up. 'You're going to have to work to you know.' he called back at me. I turned my head forward to him. His teeth were gritted as we ran, he was really stressing out over this. I sighed running faster to meet his level.

'To the park.' I muttered running faster. 'If we go over those fences we'll lose them.' I nodded towards a row of back gardens. TJ nodded let my hand free as he prepared to jump the first fence. I slowed down as he leapt. I stopped at the fence looking up as he went. I wasn't going to get him caught up in this. I turned facing the man in suits. I was going to deal with this without getting him involved.

'Spinelli, don't you dare.' I looked up at the fence seeing him sitting on top. 'If you try to run off with them I'll hunt you down and strangle you.' he growled stretching his hand down to me. 'Come on.' I looked back to the men coming at us. It shouldn't be this way. Everything was wrong.

'TJ, you can't...it's not fair.' he growled grabbing my arm and pulled me over the fence.

'Well I don't care. Come on.' he pulled me along as we began to jump over the fences back to the park.

We landed on the park panting but we were far away from the man. Somehow we did manage to lose them.

'Don't you dear try to do something like that again.' TJ hissed between pants. I sat down staring at the ground, this didn't make any sense.

'You're not meant to get involved. I'm sure I'm not even meant to be involved. I don't even know what's going on.' I sighed lying down on the ground. 'You realise you're stuck with me now unless you want to be killed or something like that. I'm just presuming they want to kill us now.' I put my hand over my face. I was still breathing too heavily; my heart was bounding too hard to thing.

'Well whatever it is we'll find out. The guys in suits never win. We've proven that before.' TJ straightened up. 'Where to now?' I moved my hand to stare up at him. 'You can't expect us to stay on the park.' I frowned; I had never been in this situation before. No...I had...the summer before fifth grade. TJ saving the world and all...I had forgotten about that. What did he do then? I nodded to myself sitting up still panting.

'To Gretchen's.' I said calming my heart. I remembered clearly what he did. He gathered the gang.

**Ok I swear I'm going somewhere with this, this is just one of the many story lines I have in mind for this fanfic. But it does need to be done for them all to work, sorry. If you don't like it please give it a try! I promise it'll get better.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- A much darker place

I wasn't sure where Gretchen lived now- it had been too long and my mind wasn't functioning. when I classed my eyes All I could see was neatly dressed muscle men jumping out from that bloody van; I guess this was a minor way of freaking out...

'You ok?' TJ asked after we had been walking for about half an hour. I simply nodded before looking around, I didn't recognize a thing.

'Where are we?' I asked, I couldn't believe how down I sounded. It was as if I had seen a cat get ran over right in front of me. Surly this wasn't as tragic. I cleared my throat. 'Are you sure you know where she lives?' That sounded better.

'Yhea, she's always lived here.' he looked back at me. 'You're completely out of it.' he sniggered. I raised my brown at him.

'I beg your pardon?' He grinned turning forward again.

'I just like seeing the human side of you. Every time I think of you I always see a small monkey child.' yhea, the banana and everything.

'Laugh after we're side.' I hissed pushing him forward but he didn't have to show me anything. A door flew open and a girl stud in a lilac dressing gown before us.

'What are you playing at?' Gretchen Grundler strode forward in her pink slippers to grab my hand pulling me away from the boy. 'You stay away from her. She's not yours. You stick to blond bimbos and snaggle toothed low lives.' she growled holding me behind her.

'We, Gretch...we both.' I moved from behind her grabbing TJ's sleeve. 'Need your help.' she folded her arms tapping her foot before she started walking back into her house.

'Fine but take off your shoes.' she called. I grinned at TJ.

'I see you've kept good relations.' I snorted following Gretchen into her house.

Gretchen took us straight to her room after forcing me from my boots. TJ just kept silent as I explained what happened, the gun shot, the man in the van and more importantly the chasing by said men. She had a boiled the kettle and brought it up along with three mugs after I finished my little story. She really was taking her time thinking about the situation. TJ sat near the window looking out every five seconds. He looked like a twitchy hamster.

'What's up with you?' I hissed folded my legs sitting on Gretchen's bed.

'We're sitting normally in a house. We could have been followed, or chipped, or Gretchen might not be trust worthy.'

'What's not to trust?' Gretchen butted in. 'in any case I'm more trust worthy than you.' she handed a warm mug of coco to me. I grinned taking it off her.

'Thanks.' I sighed taking a giant swig before instantly regretting it. I swallowed fast feeling the top of my mouth burn. 'What the hell did you heat this stuff with? A flame thrower?'

'Yes, the oven isn't working since I tried...modifying it so that it could clean itself. Anyway, any chance to use a flame thrower is appreciated. They are useful things.' TJ and I exchanged glances. I could see him wanting to ask if she really was the right person to come to. To me it was more like "_oh my fucking god! Can't you see how awesome she's grown to be?"_ I looked back to my old friend taking another long drink of hot chocolate.

'Cool.' I grinned.

'So...about your problem...what do you want from me? I don't know how to handle anything like this. I mean form what you described it's probably a government issue.' I threw out my hand gesturing it at her.

'See, that's why! I would have never have guessed that, but you don't even need to guess. You know.' I turned my head to TJ expecting him to join in but there was no such luck. 'Come on, please. You've got to help us out. You're the smartest person I know.' she took a drink from her own mug.

'That's nothing special. I'm smarter than most people.' she said coolly. 'Anyway, as long as it involve him.' she pointed over to TJ with a long finger. he snorted turning back to the window. 'I don't want anything to do with it.' I closed my eyes nodding. Good old TJ. I took a deep breath nodding.

'I see your point...but I do have to say it's such a pity.' I put down my mug reaching out my hand to her. 'This kind of thing doesn't happen every day, it's a good job but still, think of the opportunity.' she shuffled a little as I spoke. 'But if you must reject us it's fine. I see your point. If I saw that young man getting attacked my wolves' I placed my hand on TJ's leg squeezing it gently 'I'd probably want to kick him before walking off without a single look back.'

'hey.' he growled pushing my hand from him.

'I know. No need to thank me.' I patted his knee before turning back to Gretchen. 'But just put him aside and think for yourself. I mean didn't you say you were bored? I mean there can only be so many books in the world and here, right here you have a real adventure to dig into.' I caught her eyes. 'please.' she hummed looking away.

'I'm sorry, I can't. I'm not made for adventures. Look at me.' she pulled at her dressing gown. 'I'll break if I get in a fight. I'm not tough like you.'

'She has a point.' TJ butted in but I thumped his thigh still looking at Gretchen.

'You're better off without me.' she continued. 'I'll just weigh you down.'

'Then why would I come here?' I sighed moving away from TJ altogether. 'I need your help. If you won't do it for yourself could you please do it for me? I'm not good at smart stuff like you and I can't think straight now. And look at the only other person I have for help.' we both looked up at TJ drinking from Gretchen's little pink mug. He sniffed looking up at us. 'You can't leave me with that.' I muttered in her ear moving away again.

'I'm sorry.' she said again this time looking down at her hands. She actually looked sorry now. 'I can't. Why do you think I stay in the locker all the time? I'm not good outside. I've learnt that.' I nodded getting to my feet.

'It's ok. I understand.' I sighed looking at TJ. 'Come on, we better get moving then, before Gretch gets caught up in this.' he nodded heading out the door. Gretchen looked up before I followed him.

'I really am sorry.' she said again.

'It's ok.' I smiled. 'It's like you said. I'm tough. I'll see you in school.' I held up a hand jumping down the stairs and gathered my boots.

'Get them on fast.' TJ was already ready and standing at the door, it looked like he was prepared for war. The grim expression and stony look in his eyes made it all seem more serious. Maybe it was a bad idea to get everyone involved after all. I nodded getting to my feet opening the door.

'Ready.' I muttered wondering back out into the cold.

'wait.' a small voice called from the door. I looked back. Gretchen was dressed. Coat and everything which was buttoned up to her chin. She pulled on mittens following us. 'I'm just saying that you should have gone to Gus, I mean who else do you know with a strict military up bringing and extensive knowledge on weaponry and vehicles.' she smiled looking at both of us. 'I guess I change my mind then.' she grinned striding out onto the pavement.

'I guess you have.' I joined her looking back to TJ. He looked fed up.

'Fine, if you're in, you're in. you can't go backing out.' he said firmly. 'We're in enough shit already.' both Gretchen and I nodded. He sighed looking round. 'Well, off to Gus.'

Now that Gretchen was with me I felt much better. There were no awkward tense walking scenes with TJ, which was such a relief. Sure it wasn't a picnic but it wasn't the worst thing in the world anymore.

'So what made you change your mind?' I asked moving along next to Gretchen.

'Well...if I left you with him you'd die. No matter how tough you are. Sorry. If you were on your own I would have kicked you out but since you're stuck with him I'm afraid I might find you shot in the back of the head if I didn't help.' she said in one breath glaring at the back of TJ's head.

'I'm here you know.' he waved back to us. 'You could try to whisper.' I rolled my eyes catching up with him.

'Don't start. We're all helping each other.' I growled to him. 'You would have thought you'd be a little more relaxed now that we're not being chased.'

'They could be anywhere. We could be being watched right now.'

'He's a little paranoid.' Gretchen came to my other side. 'But essentially he's right. We need to stay inside as much as possible.' I nodded, it made sense. Even I knew commonsense, but what were we meant to do while travelling? We had no choice. It didn't help that it was still too early for most people. I looked back to TJ, why was he out so early in the first place?

We reached Gus's house no problem, and there was defiantly no mistaking that it was his house, an army jeep pulled up outside and a flag high up above the houses. We stud on the path staring at the house expecting alarms to go off any second.

'Ok.' I took a depth breath marching up to the house. My companions followed a little taken a back as I knocked briskly on the door. The door didn't open automatically as Gretchen's did. We stud outside for a while staring at the door. I knocked again.

'Maybe no one's home.' Gretchen said moving to one of the windows.

'Or sleeping. It's seven on a weekend.' TJ folded his arms. 'If he's not here we better get moving.' the door opened. Unlike Gretchen, when Gus answered the door he was fully dressed. He looked too casual for this house. Lose jeans and long sleeved top complete with gray beanie hat; it didn't exactly scream army brat.

'Hi, what are you all doing here?' he looked down at me. 'Feeling better?'

'Yeh, but exhorted. We've been running round all morning.' I rubbed the back of my head. Gretchen cleared her throat. 'I mean, no, we're not ok. We need your help.' he leant out the door peering round.

'Ok, you can come in.' he stepped back. 'Dad's working so we won't get interrupted.' I really didn't need telling twice. It the cold was making my face numb and I really didn't need to get ill again.

Gus's house wasn't like Gretchen or mine. It was very...neat, very clean and straight. But yhea...very neat. He led up to the couch where we sat.

'So, how can I help?' he asked after we were all seated opposite him in the sitting room. I was sitting between my two companions smiling sheepishly at Gus.

'Well...you're probably not going to believe this.' I gritted my teeth together before retelling the story again. After the second time saying it out loud even I wasn't ready to believe it. But Gus just sat there listening. He didn't even move at moments I wanted to reach over just to check if he was even breathing. But I carried on talking; I guess being called a "zombie" really was more than just some childish tease. When I was finished I just sat there still unsure of what to do. I looked over to Gretchen.

'Did I miss anything?' I asked turning my head to TJ, they kept quiet. 'Guess not.' Gus sat up from where he sat staring at us.

'Is this a joke?' he folded his arms firmly. 'It's not funny, jokes are meant to have some kind of punch line.'

'It's not a joke.' Gretchen groaned. 'You should know that, look at her. Plus I doubt she could make something like that up.' his eyes didn't move away from me.

'Even so it's fishy...I get why TJ is here, he was with her but you?'

'I'm always the smart one.' she smirked. 'I just said you'd be better because this seems to involve violence.' from his expression he really wasn't taking it what she said to heart.

'It'd be very much appreciated if you helped since we have no idea what we're doing.' TJ said stiffly. I glared at him, it sounded as if he was reading Q cards.

'sure.' he shrugged. I looked back as he got to his feet.

'Really?' I grinned almost jumping over to him.

'Yhea, I haven't got anything planned today. Why not?' I smiled throwing a hand out to pat him on the back.

'Great...what now?' he looked back at me pushing his glasses up on his face.

'well we put you into the shooting range.' my smile fell...what the hell did he mean by that?

**sorry this chapter isn't very long but school took over, I had an exam and everything...the chapters will be getting longer hopefully in a few chapter times. please keep reading! XX**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- just give it a shot 

Gus's plan completely...well...it whomped. I was the live bait to draw ou the creepy suit men so we have some idea what we're up against...then again it could completely back fire and I'll be taken away for various torture and possible death situations. But, yeh, I was fine with it...ok. No that was a lie. But I'm thinking I'm ok with it. So...yhea...positive thinking. Well it was hard when everyone else was hiding in shops or random on benches while I casually strolled on the street. Gus had broke into his dad's equipment and brought out some top of the range stuff. Trackers and head pieces. Small cameras that hide in a small button on my lapel. My button a small flag button...it was kinda cute.

'You know I'm not seeing any creepy suit guys.' I whispered to myself. I had some chippy thingy in my ear, Gus did tell me what it was called but for the love of god I could not remember or care. All it meant was that we could communicate now and it was kinda cool.

'Just keep walking around. You might have to go home if we don't pick up anything.' Gretchen's voice felt strange in my ear. It tickled.

Well I was standing around in the mall now. Sure, it was a little further away from where we saw the men but the plan was to be seen and once seen by people and cameras if they were that interested they'll come.

'Well it's a bit strange being on my own like that. I sound completely crazy walking around all by myself while talking to thin air!'

'I see them.' TJ interrupted my little rant. I froze looking round, I couldn't see them.

'Where?' I lowered my voice walking away from my previous spot but he didn't need to tell me. Two of them moved right in front of me. I turned round slowly. 'Ok, what should I do? They can't just chase after me here, can they?'

'Well they can but only if you move to a location with less people. You should be safe for now. Just carry on as you have been doing, we need make sure these are the guys that chased you before you start jump into action.' Gus instructed me. He was a smart monkey after all. 'Go get something to eat, just something in a cafe. Nothing too big.'

I nodded walking to the nearest cafe and bought a scone and coffee before taking a seat. The gang had been quiet while I did this. I drank keeping silent. I just had to act as normally as possible. I sighed taking out my sketch book and started to draw...well it was realistic enough. I fought the urge to look up and check on the men but I knew if I did I could possibly blow the whole thing. So I keep cool and only looked up from my book to drink or take a bite from the scone.

'They're right outside the cafe.' Gretchen's voice finally said. 'Gus says that you should carry on as you have been. Don't leave the cafe.'

'Why can't he tell me?' I whispered violently rubbing out a mistake on my book with the end of my pencil.

'He's gone toilet.' she groaned. I snorted carrying on drawing. Well it didn't look like I was going to get shot at any time soon.

I finished my coffee, now I was in trouble. I couldn't just carry on sitting in here and I didn't bring much money with me, I thought when I left the house this morning all I'd be doing was drawing peacefully in the park. I sighed putting my book back in my bag; I'd just have to risk it. I smiled to the staff member by the door before looking round outside.

'Shit.' I muttered walking fast.

'What?' TJ asked.

'No one's around...but there are a lovely couple approaching me.' I looked over my shoulder and to be sure the men in suits were heading my way.

'run.' he answered. I didn't. 'Are you listening?'

'I'm not going to run around all the time, its useless.' but the men were almost on top of me. 'Shit.' I growled running fast in the opposite direction.

I jumped over a bench running faster seeing people ahead, I just needed to get lost and then I'll have my cover. I looked behind me, they were running too. I gritted my teeth trying to run faster, I couldn't get caught. Not now that I was getting help, I don't even know what I was running for. I looking back, seeing the men slowing down as I approached more people.

'Hey.' I ran into someone. Well der, I mean I couldn't go running round in a place like this without casualties.

'Oh, Vince.' I muttered looking back to see the men still approaching.

'Wow, Spinelli in a mall.' he laughed. 'never thought I'd see this. what you doing in here?' I looked back at him my heart rate rising. I didn't want to get him involved, he wouldn't be of any help anyway. I couldn't. I groaned looking back to the men.

'Well I had some breakfast and well...not I guess I'm about to leave.' I looked back at him looking past him at the doors of the mall. I needed out of this place. 'I need to get away. yeh-out. Fresh air.' I held my bag over my shoulder thinking of running again. I looked over my shoulder. The men were really making the gap between us disappear. I didn't have time for this. I jumped and swayed trying to think of the best ways to say "sorry I have to go" but for some reason I couldn't get the words out.

'Spinelli, calm, calm.' I looked up to see a smiling face of Vince. HOW COULD HE BE SO CALM?

'I am calm.' I so wasn't calm. I stud back grinning up at him. 'So what you doing here?' I looked over my shoulder spotting the men still heading straight for me. He looked around this time scratching the back of his head.

'Err...well I was meting someone but-'

'That's nice.' I passed him as the men get uncomfortably closer. 'Well I've gota run.' I waved passing him and running hard in the opposite direction. I needed to get the hell out of here. the doors were so close.

'Brilliant plan Gus.' I hissed running for the exit. There was no one outside which was more than a little worrying. If there were men inside there just had to be more here and here they didn't have to act natural.

'Where are you?' Gus's voice was back in my head.

'Oh, how nice for you to show up. Have a nice piss?' I kept running as the men appeared though the mall doors after me. 'No don't answer.' I ran again to the car park and waited. I could feel my heart in my ears, in my throat. it made me feel ill. I closed my eyes shuffling through the cars. There were a lot of cars, more space to hide was would it work? I took a deep breath running between the cars, taking narrower paths. I felt the adrenalin bounding though my body. I looked to the door spotting the pursuers. There were two of them. Only two and I might (hopefully) be about to take them. well If not my friends (hopefully) would know where I've been taken, you know because of the camera...but I wasn't to think about that. No, I would survive. I just turned in wait for the men when I was dragged behind a large van at the back of the par park.

a large hand clamped firmly over my mouth stifling my protests as I struggled. I closed my eyes feeling ill again. I wanted to cry, this couldn't be happening...i wasn't going to let it. I was SPINELLI! I can't cry when things turn to shit. I was a tough bad ass! I couldn't do something as girly as to cry. I bite down on the hand holding me. The man holding me wailed.

'Right.' I growled throwing my elbow back into a solid mass of flesh. I turned holding my fist tight ready for it to make contact with my wana-be captor.

'Stop, god sake.' I pursed looking at the man. A tussle of long blond hair bent down as he held his gut where my elbow had struck.

'Mikey.' I groaned leaning against the van. 'What the hell.' I sunk down to the floor panting. 'What were you doing?'

'I saw you running from some men. Thought you were in trouble.' he winced standing up straight again. 'Your punches have got harder.' he rubbed his stomach. I smiled relaxing.

'Well thanks big guy.' he smiled resting on the van. 'Sorry 'bout the hit.'

'It's alright.'

'Let the girl go.' another boy ran round the van. I almost jumped up ready to fight again but it was only Vince. He was looking sternly at Mikey arms folded. 'You bastard, what did you do to her?' he growled grabbing Mikey's collar pushing him hard into the side of the van.

'He just helped now.' I got to my feet pulled back on Vince...well I guess that was what Mickey was doing. Vince realised him, throwing his hands down to his side. They glared at each other as Mikey straightened his collar again.

'Good to see you again.' he growled as Vince stepped back.

'Yeh...you too.' he replied and they both looked away. I stud still swaying in the oh so awkward silence.

Now...yep...I'll be off.' I waved moving a log forward stiffly trying to walk past my old friends to the street.

'No no no, you've ran off and strange men were after you.' Vince grabbed a hold of my jacket pulling me back. I groaned looking over my shoulder at him and Mikey. it didn't look like I'd be able to shake them now. They were going to bother me and soon they'll be involved before this gets really bad and the men were still out there.

'You can't keep me here guys. Sorry but you're going to have to let me go with this one.' Vince didn't let go of my jacket.

'Awww, come on.' I stomped my foot. 'I've already told the story twice. Live it once...it's getting boring!' at that point the, I spotted the two men appear in the car park. 'Get down.'

'Pardon?'

'Now!' I hissed. All three of us dropped.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but school is kinda a bitch. It shouldn't be too bad now but this week had been kinda crazy stupid. Sorry but please keep reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy! XX **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- and so it begins 

I wasn't sure about Vince or Mikey but I was defiantly holding my breath. The boys didn't need to be told to keep quiet; they saw the men and knew I was in trouble.

'Come on.' Vince crawled round the van. I nodded to Mikey so he knew I was going. We followed Vince round the cars silently till we exited the parking lot. Vince turned back to me not saying a word. The men couldn't be far and wouldn't miss our whispering voices

'Spinelli, where are you?'TJ's voice came though on my head peace.

'Quiet.' I muttered into button. 'I'm in a kind of situation.' I took the head peace out putting it in my pocket. I looked to Mikey. 'You need to get out if here.' he frowned folding his arms adamantly.

'And Vince? You just going to let him help? He's never got into a _real_ fight in his life.' Vince stud up straight heading to the bog guy.

'And that's something to be ashamed off? Besides I'm faster, I'll be more helpful.' Mikey stud up with him squaring up to him.

'Shut it.' I hissed. 'And neither of you are helping. You're both leaving, NOW.' they turned on me glaring.

'Men are after you, I saw guns.' Mikey said blankly. 'I'm not leaving you that on your own.'

'You're not. I've got...people helping me.' I gritted my teeth; I really couldn't tell them who those people were. It'd be like a kick in the face- no, worse, it'd kill them.

'You took that ear thingy out. You've got no one coming to help.' Vince added. 'I'm staying too.' I groaned staying close to the ground.

'I don't want to fight. I want to get away from them.' I hissed. 'What do you think the running was for? Jokes?'

'Then we'll get you out of here, take you home.' Vince looking round checking for the men.

'I can't go home. They're at my house.' I hissed looking at them both. 'This isn't as simple as sneaking into the schools kitchen or pranking a teacher. This is real and dangerous and scary.' they didn't look detoured as I talked. 'You need to go. When did you all get so stubborn?'

'There!' a man spotted us rushing forward his hand lost in his jacket for a moment. I stud up moving in front of my friends. The suited man's hand pulled a black handle from his inner pocket. I ran forward ready to take the shot. So it was really coming to this? My heart was in my throat again, even though I tried fighting I was going all because of my stupid friends, no my old friends. My old and only friends. I would say that it was something like a worthy cause but it wasn't I was pissed and this wouldn't have ever happened. I didn't even know why.

The man stud in front of me holding the gun out straight, it was aimed directly at my head. I stopped; he was waiting for me to approach?

'Come here slowly.' he ordered, his hand wasn't shaking. He was completely calm and composed. He was the real deal. It was nothing like the old movies or countless horrors I've watched with Dad- this guy looked like he'd really shoot me.

'What do you want?' I said clearly not moving an inch closer. The man lowered his gun a fraction.

'If you come with us you'll get your story. All you need to do is follow me and we'll get you with your parents.' I clenched my fists glaring at him. I really wanted to follow. I wanted to know what the hell was going on. I wanted to see my family again and just get close enough to kick those suited gits in the balls.

'No deal.' I hissed. 'Tell me what's going on.' he raised his gun again. I was well aware the more time that passed the more men would gather here (possibly, it depends on whether they really wanted me). The man scoffed.

'You're just a girl. You don't get demands. So just come here.' he ordered again. I didn't move. I was just getting the growing need to punch his face. I wonder if he'll still give orders after he's missing a few teeth. 'I said get here NOW.' he fell. I blinked staring at the man crumpled on the floor.

'You don't just get to block us like that.' TJ stud behind the man on the floor rubbing his knuckles. I stared at him actually shocked. Had he really just knocked a guy out with his fist? What happened to the chubby boy I had known and loved? I shook myself forcing myself back to earth.

'What are you doing? He had a gun! You can't just go punching him; he might have gone mad and shot at me!' I stormed forward. 'I was trying to get him to tell me what he wanted!' I growled turning running my hand through my hair. 'You're such an idiot.' I paced before staring at the man on the floor. Should we tie him up? Should we just leave him? I looked around trying to spot the other man.

'TJ? He's your help?' Vince ran up to us. 'I'm not going to let that pass.' TJ passed me glaring at the athlete.

'What are you doing here? Someone like you wouldn't be able to help.' he kept his voice low. 'What are you going to do? Run round a bullet, you're not that good.'

'And risking Spinelli's life works? Great idea.' Vince snarled. 'I can see you just won't change.'

'Guys!' Gus and Gretchen were running though the car park. 'What are you doing? There's no time to be arguing.' Gretchen panted stopping in front of the boys.

'Why is Mikey glaring at us?' Gus muttered folding his arms.

'I actually helped Spinelli, got her away from that man.' Mikey joined us pointing at the man on the floor.

'Then why is he here?' Gretchen tossed her head. 'You're little effort obviously didn't work.'

'It was more than you two could do.' Mikey jabbed a finger into Gus's chest.

'Hey, don't you touch me.' he rubbed his chest. 'You fat ape!' and that kicked it all off. I stared at them all fighting, shouting and just drawing attention.

'Shit.' I muttered looking round. 'Shit.' I looked up at everyone. They were totally oblivious. 'SHIIIT!' I stomped my foot. They all stopped. 'Where's the other man, there was two of them.' they looked back with blank faces. 'Shit.' I hissed turning running my hands through my hair walking away.

'Where you going?' TJ called as I heading to the street.

'No idea.' I growled, I knew it wasn't really loud enough for them to listen to but I had enough.

'You can't just walk off, you know what's out there for you.' he called again.

'SO WHAT?' I clenched my fists 'YOU ALL GO HOME.' I just started walking away feeling ill. This was getting out of hand and nothing even happened.

'Stop.' I felt two hands grab my shoulders. TJ and Vince were holding me back. 'Leaving won't do any good.' Vince groaned.

'Neither will shouting, arguing or standing around where one of them' I turned pointing to the man on the floor. 'Is still hanging around, I don't like this. It isn't a game. Got it. Not. A. game.' the other three caught up looking a little taken aback.

'We never thought it was a game.' Gretchen muttered looking down at her shoes.

'Yhea and that's why you all try taking a bite out of each other like stray dogs. I'm fine with it at school, I accept that's what your sick little people have become but this is my _FAMILY. _They are in danger and so am I. I'm better off alone.' they stud in silence.

'no.' Mikey frowned. 'You'll get shot or strangled or buried alive! You're the only one who doesn't just avoid me now, do you know how lonely it gets when everyone is too scared to talk to you?' I didn't have to answer to that. He was getting just a tad melodramatic.

'Yhea, what if you're dead by the end of the weekend?' Gus perked up. 'You're the first person to come to my house for a friendly thing for years. I can't have you disappearing.' I folded my arms.

'This isn't the time for touching moments. I get it. You're all lonely because you have no other friends. Oh no how sad your life is...well most of you.' I looked at Vince. 'You have friends.' he rubbed his head looking away.

'I have team mates...I have lunch mates...and a brother and his collage friends that drop round all the time. I just talk all the time, I don't know if you'd call them friends. I don't think I've had any real friends since you lot.'

'Me either but...minus all the mates and siblings.' Gretchen muttered.

'I get it.' I folded my arms. 'And now you all hate each other for some stupid reasons.' I growled. 'But now I don't care. Right now I'm worried shitless.' I clenched my fists. 'So fight all you want away from me. I don't need this.'

'We'll stop.' TJ said firmly. 'No fighting round you.' I folded my arms looking at them all. They weren't even talking anymore. 'They're not going to leave you and I'm caught up in this so I just want it over with fast. The only way I can see that happening is by having help and these guys are offering.' he didn't look away from me as he spoke. It was like the plan was already there. I couldn't change a thing. I looked at them all as they nodded. I sighed looking round.

'Fine, but if I hear the smallest insult or anything I'll beat you all and kick you out.' the nodded. I sighed looking to Gretchen. 'So what do you suggest we do now?' she cleared her throat looking back at the man.

'Relocate away from the man with the gun.' she said and we hastily moved off. Just like that my old gang was my team and we were "relocating".

None of us really knew where to go but Gretchen moved as if she already had a plan. We followed and before we knew it we were at the school, Third Street high looked all too creepy after hours. Just like an abandoned prison.

'here.' she announced to the group. 'Come on.' we all looked at each other. Could we really go into the school? She seemed to think so by the way she walked straight up into the building.

'You sure this is ok?' Gus kept his voice as a whisper.

'Yes, I've got keys to the labs and doors.' she grinned. 'Besides it's perfect as a place to keep fort. I have cameras everywhere, it's our turf and we can lock the doors after. No one's ever there on Saturday too so it's perfect.' even if she did say that I couldn't help feel ominous about approaching building. It just didn't feel right. No one should ever go to school on Saturday.

Gretchen opened the front entrance as we all hurried into the school. I felt tired, it was still morning and I had already been up too long. I looked across at my team- they look equally as unsure. I hurried up to Gretchen.

'You sure this is a good idea, what if we're caught? They could possibly call the police and that's a dead straight way for getting caught.'

'No one's going to get arrested. I'm meant to be here and I can just say that you're my helpers...or my Guiney pigs form some experiment. Either way we're fine.' I didn't believe that but we were already here.

'Ok.' I nodded as we carried on walking down the hall to Gretchen's locker.

I wasn't sure how the guys were going to get into the locker. Well...maybe Gus but his shoulders were rather broad now. Gretchen and I sized them up.

'What?' Mikey frowned as we ended up just staring at him.

'We're going into the locker.' I said as Gretchen turned to open her privet room. The boys all seemed confused. 'You all turned to stupid.' I groaned following Gretchen into the monitor room. 'Close the door behind you.' I walked in just as Gretchen turned the lights on. She was already heading to the monitors.

'No way.' she muttered taking a seat to start typing frantically on the key board.

'What?' I dropped my bag walking behind her. I had already lost her to the computer world. She kept typing hurriedly, almost desperately. There was a groaning scraping sound as the guys all fell through the locker doorway. I wasn't even sure how they managed but they were here now gazing round.

'Wow.' Gus smirked. 'The school really does love you.'

'Bloody amazing.' TJ whispered striding into the middle of the room.

'Guys stop gawping around and look at this.' Gretchen tapped the screen in front of her. I looked back and my heart fell. She zoomed in onto the figure of man in black suits filtering out of a van at the back entrance to the gym.

'no.' Gus leant over Gretchen chair. 'They couldn't have found us so easily this fast.' we all stared at the men approach the school. It was a complete nightmare.

'Shit.' I growled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies but this one is really short. I do have a reason, just keep patient please. thankyou for reading so far! And reviewing! Yay! XX**

Chapter 10- the team

The men on the monitor were succeeding to break into the school. There were a good ten of them all with guns.

'At least we know these two.' Gus pointed to the two men that had chased me earlier. 'But now of curse we're kinda trapped in here with them.'

'Yhea.' I muttered looking round the other monitors, how they could follow us so easily. We didn't even talk about coming to school. We just followed Gretchen. But how could they have known?

'Gus, take all of the little gadgets things you gave us and put them on the floor.' I said already taking the head peace and button from my jacket.

'Yes.' Gretchen muttered. 'The microwaves emitting from the devices would possibly be tracked.' Gretchen took hers off inspecting the small item.

'Well so much for that.' TJ threw his ear peace at Gus. 'So they probably know exactly where we are.' we all stared at the locker door waiting. This was just going from bad to worse. I was expecting armed men to march in any moment- kill my friends and possibly me if not I'd be ready for the agonising torture that was certainly awaiting me.

'no necessarily .' Gretchen sighed looking round. 'They could just know we're in the school. I doubt that these are that useless.' she tossed her ear peace at Gus. 'They just know we're in the school...probably.' I nodded looking back to the monitors. They were still just picking the lock. They weren't very skilled after all.

'Well that seems more likely.' I groaned walking to the couch in the centre of the room lying down. I really hate thinking this much about all this. There was way too much stress.

'So should we just stay here till they give up?' Vince asked to Gretchen.

'Yes. I can see no other way to keep us all safe.' she continued to talk about why this was safe but I had already spaced out. I knew this was our safest option...but I really didn't want to do this. My family was still with those creeps and I had no idea what was going on. They could be dead for all I knew.

'Spinelli, what do you think?' TJ was closest to me looking stern. I frowned sitting up right. 'Stay here or fight our way out to get help?'

'Neither.' I muttered rubbing my head.

'What?' Mikey joined TJ's frowning at me. I looked at them both a little confused, I really shouldn't have spaced out while they were talking.

'We don't know when this will die down but if this goes on past the weekend some innocent people will get involved, more innocent people I mean. You lot aren't even meant to be here.' I pointed to everyone. 'And we're pretty stuck on the help front. No one is there to help us. Even if you do find someone to help us we don't have a good chance at fighting those guys.' I ran my hands through my hair biting my lip. I knew what I was about to say was going to sound stupid. 'But I want to take down those guys. They've taken my family and fucked up my weekend, I want them gone and fast...' I trailed off looking away.

'So what are you saying?' Vince moved forward. 'You want to run along the corridors knocking these guys out?'

'No, I don't know. Maybe...' I groaned. 'No, I want to get my family back and since we're on our own all I can think of is getting captured and fighting them from the inside. Maybe you lot could go to Gus's Dad and ask for help...if not then you should forget about me.'

'NO.' they glared at me.

'That's a stupid thing to say.' Gretchen moved to my side. 'And forget about getting caught. We'll come up with another plan.' I snorted looking away.

'Like what? We're a bunch of kids. The man in the suit said so. We can't make demands or anything.' I stared at the man in the monitor. The man we had left on the ground left me with one hell of an impression. I really didn't like this.

'Yet.' TJ muttered. I looked back at him, his hand was resting on his chin as he thought. 'At the moment they're in the higher position. They have weapons, hostages and think their opponents are just kids.'

'But we are just kids.' Vince raised his voice. 'What the hell are we meant to do to them? Squirt soda over them? Cover them in ketchup? It's not the fourth grade anymore. They could kill us.'

'It worked before.' he smirked back at him. 'What I'm on about is that we have the chance to now change that. We're strong.' he nodded to Mikey. 'We've got to brains.' he gestured to Gretchen and Gus. 'We could change the table and make them have to listen to our demands. Show that we're not just kids.' he looked to me. 'They're in our playground here. And with all our skills we can take them. Make them listen then take them down.' I felt myself get drawn in by him. Whatever he says, people just follow without thinking even if he was talking absolute bullshit. A grinned chuckling slightly turning back to the monitor.

'Fine. Well shell we vote? Stay and fight?' I raised my hand as did TJ and Mikey. Gretchen raised her nobly as did Gus who now just looked just as taken in and excited as I felt. I looked at Vince. He looked round tabbing his foot.

'This is crazy.' he growled at TJ before looking at me. 'Why did you have to get into this kind of trouble with _him_. Him of all people, you've given me no choice but to stay and make sure he doesn't go killing you.' I smiled as my team formed. Gus, the expert on military operations and all that secret stuff most have the right mind to stay away from. Mikey, the solid wall and perfect defence. Gretchen, the brains who sees everything while bringing logic and reason to the group. Vince, the top athlete and with his speed no one could really chase him. TJ the bullshitting talker and man with the plan... then there was me, the bad ass tough girl. It was like the group was back.

'but I'm so not going to stick around in this tiny room with you.' TJ snorted heading to the door. I sighed taking a seat on the couch. Well it was almost like having the group back.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- a successful defeat part 1

We sat for a while in silence just thinking. No one could think of any real way to get the upper hand in this situation. Everything I thought of got a few people dead and that really wasn't acceptable here. I couldn't help feel just a little guilty as I looked around at my friends and all their most serious faces why did I put them in this position? And why so early in the morning? My brain never functioned in the mornings! This was so messed up. I rubbed my hair angrily jumping to my feet.

'This is getting us nowhere. Come on guys, share what you've got.' I looked at Gretchen. She didn't' answer- she merely shrugged and looked back to the monitors.

'Well they've broken in now and it looks like they're setting up a base in the gym. That's on the other side of the school so we've got the kitchen and the art department on our side of the school. If we're quiet we can use those facilities but I don't see how. We've up against guns, we're just kids.'

'We've never been just kids.' Vince snorted. 'We used to rule the play ground...in a, you know, less dramatic roundabout way.' he too looked at the monitors. 'They've got the science labs, the gym equipment...we'll be screwed if they find us.'

'Then that leaves us with stealth tactics.' Gus nodded joining them. 'You see how they're holding themselves- these men have been hired...only a few of them are real pros.'

'So that means that they'll most likely be trigger happy idiots.' Mickey sighed. 'Pool souls don't have a clue what kind of job this is.'

'I think they do Mikey.' Gretchen zoomed in on one of the men. 'They have their guns and to be haired for this they must have been though some training. But since we're the kids interrupting their plans we can presume that they won't be expecting much.

I watched as my friends gathered round talking out the situation. But it was all the same. We had to be quiet and almost none existent if we were to survive now. But we've talked enough...we need a plan...

'Where's TJ?' I said aloud after searching the room for him but there was none. The gang looked up before frantically searching the monitors.

'Ah, great. Trust him to go off in this situation.' Vince hissed. 'I'll kill him.'

'Leave that to me.' I growled heading to the locker door.

'What do you think you're going?' Gretchen called. 'We can't have two of you wondering around out there.'

'Don't worry about me. Just keep looking for TJ.' I said slipping out the door. I had a small idea to where he was. But I just hope he was there otherwise I might have to conceder going into enemy territory.

TJ was such an arrogant, pig headed, sadist little bastard. Why on earth would he wonder off? Why? Because he's an arrogant, pig headed, sadist little bastard. When I get my hands on him I was going to throttle him till even his hat turned blue. I ran purposely avoiding the cameras Gretchen set up. They were easy to avoid when I thought about them- they were only set up by the school after all. Either way I didn't want to be seen, monitored or even heard. I had been training a lot and if they the gang found out what I could really do now they'd get all romantic and begin to come up with ideas to why men were after me and my family. But really I was just mad about fighting and got really good at street running (ok, maybe that wasn't just that...I was a total nut about fighting and street running was good training for the core muscles as well as running and taking in the environment. it just seemed to fit at the time, don't judge me). Anyway I ran straight down to the art room and there he was.

'You're so dead.' I growled as he looked up at me. I looked straight to the camera knowing that the guys were seeing us right now. 'Follow me fast.' I growled marching past him dragging him into the closet.

'Take it you're pissed?' he sighed as I closed the door searching for some kind of light.

'What gives you that idea? It's not like there are armed men crawling round the building or anything. No it's fine to just go around as if it's just like your fucking back garden.' I couldn't find the light and so I slumped against the wall. 'You're such an idiot.'

'No I'm not.' I have a reason for being down here.' I looked up to his shadow waiting for this explanation. 'Miss Fern always has a phone down here.' I snorted folding my arms. That was his excuse? He wanted his fucking lovers help?

'Man, you've really lost it. If you think that she could just trot down here without getting fucking shot, be my guest and call but I'll kick you out right after her.'

'I wasn't going to call her. You're not the only one with family involved in this. They were all down our street- in front of my house.' I shut up staring at him again.

'Sorry.' I muttered fast keeping my eyes down. 'I just thought you were being'

'stupid.' he interrupted grimly. I growled keeping my arms folded tightly. I never thought I'd look like such a jerk right now. 'But you're right to be pissed. I just slipped out of that strange room without tell anyone.' but he didn't apologise.

'You're families probably fine. They wouldn't go destroying a whole street- this isn't a terrorist attack or anything.' he nodded to this.

'Your families fine too.' I snorted again tossing my head back.

'Yhea and I are going to become a super model next month.' I grinned down at my boots. 'I know my home life is fucked up and I have no hope getting it back to how it's meant to be. It's been a little iffy for some time.' TJ moved closer. I held my breath now staring at his shoes. I felt my heart pick up a beat, what was he doing?

'How so? Have you always had people after you?' his voice was low but far from friendly or welcoming. I raised my head growling. So he was trying to be intimidating.

'Are you suggesting that I brought these guys here on purpose?' he didn't answer. 'You dirty, evil-' I stopped talking at the sound of a click from outside. Someone was in the room.

'Evil what?' I slapped my hand over TJ's mouth. I looked at the floor for the classroom light to seep under the door but it seemed that the person who entered the room had kept the light off. I let my hand fall from TJ's mouth- he seemed to understand what was going on. Small footsteps came from the room by the other side of the door.

**sorry sorry sorry I haven't updated in a while but school hates my personal live and wants to kill it. I know this chapter sounds like I'm cutting it short but I should be updating like my old self again so you won't have to wait long. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- a successful defeat part 2

I didn't dare move; I was just focusing on the steady footsteps getting closer and closer to our hiding place. There was no hesitation in the mystery mans movements- clearly he didn't think anyone would be in this room. I looked up to TJ- he looked just how I felt and that was well...stunned. I didn't want to be going up to strange men already. It was not my world; I wasn't even sure whose world this was.

'Ok.' TJ muttered. 'I've got a plan cover Me.' he went to open the door but my hand quickly reached out to grab him. He looked back at me. 'What? Don't you usually follow my plans?'

'Teej that was years ago and you don't really have a shot with him. He'll shoot before you get close to him. You're strength is all up front- you have nothing to back it up.' he glared down at me.

'So? It's better than hiding in this closet.' I groaned looking round. Art supplies- paints, paper, glue. There was nothing to really use as a weapon, no scissors or anything like that. I looked round more till I found the few cleaning equipment. I picked up a mop.

'It's not like I have a plan. But from what I just got from you, you don't plan on sitting around. Just watch for once.'

The door opened interrupting out convocation. a man with a gun pointed into the closet smirked down at me.

'Wow...really generic hiding place kids.' the tightened his finger on the trigger aiming at TJ. I moved. Gripping the mop tightly in both hands I swung it round in to his gut sending him flying back. his hand tightened that bit more on the trigger sending a bullet darting round the classroom, ricocheting off the roof as I disturbed his balance. I turned lunging forward wielding my mop forward so collide with his knuckles sending his gun flying. He yelped jumping back.

'You're getting on my nerves girlie.' he winced eyeing down at me. 'I was told not to hurt you, but I'm not above getting your friend there.' he nodded to TJ 'and those other kids you brought with you, you know they won't last long.' the hand reached for his gun. I moved in his way. He sighed looking down at me. 'What you going to do?' I turned to mop handle up towards his face pushing it hard. It smashed into his nose. I jumped up after the mop kicking him hard round the head. He landed in a heap on the floor, pools of blood spilling out into the classroom.

'That.' I said neatly. I looked back to TJ who was just standing in the closet. 'You.' I pointed the mop at him. 'Couldn't have done that. That.' I pointed to the man on the floor. 'Would have been you.'

'I get it.' he hissed grabbing the mob throwing it to the side. 'You can do fancy stuff with sticks. I get it.' he looked at the man on the ground. 'So what do we do with him?'

The gang burst through the door, Vince first fists raised.

'We're here for you Spinelli!' Gus jumped in after his winced once realising what mess lay on the floor. 'You know...to clean up.' he gave a weak smile. 'Guess we're late.'

'Did he have a gun?' Gretchen shuffled in looking round.

'Yhea, but that doesn't matter.' I muttered looking around at the gang. They were all ready to fight here.

'Wow...how did you take him out?' Mikey knelt down to the man inspecting his nose. 'You're as delicate as always.'

'She was a monster.' TJ came up behind me wrapping an arm over my shoulders holding me still. 'But now we have some guy here just taking up space. It could get messy if he wakes up.'

'Yes, we don't know what he's capable of. He might even tell his mates where we are.' Vince muttered checking out the doorway. 'It's crazy, no where's safe.' I nodded in agreement. There was no way we could knock out everyone. We'll get caught and it'll all be over soon if this keeps up.

'Well we don't have to keep repeating this.' TJ muttered. 'We could use him to break the circle. You know break I before it begins. This is just what we needed!' we all stared at TJ.

'I'm afraid I don't get you.' Gretchen pushed her glasses up her nose.

'We we can use this guy as a message to them. Some kind of declaration of war.' TJ grinned. 'This is where we begin to own the school again. This can be where we make our stand.' we all still looked pretty confused.

'You mean send him back as some kind of challenge?' Gus asked looking at the man. 'And then we can lure them out and attack them on our terms...we are attacking now then?' they looked to me.

'I guess so.' I muttered shaking TJ's arm off me. I moved to the door. I didn't feel attached to this school at all. If we were going to attack them we needed to know everything. I looked round the room, at the many paints and art works. This place was truly different to the prison above.

'You know what would be cool...if you sort of turn this place into some abandoned school.' I muttered after a while.

'Err Spinelli...this place is abandoned. It's the weekend.' Vince spread his arms wide as if to stake the obvious. 'You're not going to get more abandoned.'

'No...I don't mean like that. I mean...you remember the way how the kindergartener's part of the play ground always looked so wild and creepy to us? How it make us literally wet ourselves when we went to the old playground?' they nodded. 'Well we could make them feel like that. Mind war fair. Make them freaked out. And set traps...this is our school after all.'

'That does sound better then taking them on all like this.' Gus muttered. 'No offence but I recon only you could do that to a Guy.' he gestured to the man on the ground. I nodded grabbing some paint from the cupboard.

'Cool.' I grinned. 'So...who votes for project war paint?' they all grinned...well all except TJ who just stared grimly at me but he nodded all the same.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- beginning the race

I didn't know fully how they just accepted my plan. It just happened with nothing more than one simple ass kicking- the victim nothing more than a parasitic, hired gun. We took his gun off him and tied him up before leaving him in the arts room closet. He'd stay there till needed. The plan for the gang was to give the school a makeover- a complete redecoration project which was long overdue. I know full well that we can't just go around making this place look like a four year olds playground. That wouldn't scare these men. What we had to do was make this ours, turn it into our dungeon of horrors.

'So we're going to pain over all the doors and windows?' Vince frowned painting a door black. I nodded painting the walls.

'They know what a school looks like. They probably had blue prints and tapped into security cameras.' Gus called from the other side of the hallway. 'Gretchen, which ones are your cameras? We don't want to pain over them.'

'I've already gone over the cameras.' Gretchen rolled her eyes waking towards me. 'I've told Mikey where the rest of them are and he's going around blacking out the schools cameras. They'll be blind...well blind to this side of the school. We have these classrooms the arts basement and the kitchen. We can't go further without running the ricks of being shot.' I nodded standing back and looking at the hall way which was now painted completely black.

'Ok. Do this to all of our halls and then we can start making this place look really crazy.' I grinned. 'They won't be able to see a thing if we turn the lights out.

'Where's Teej?' I asked looking around.

'Painting the art stairs. I think he's pouting.' Gretchen scoffed. 'You dented his pride.' she muttered starting on painting the floor. 'You weren't the damsel in distress and well saved the day.' she grinned. 'It's was riveting to watch through the cameras.' I looked down the hallway to the basement stairs. TJ wasn't falling into the gang dynamics like the others were. Now we were all acting together again he just sulked alone.

'I'll be back.' I muttered running off towards the stairs. I wouldn't have thought that everyone would be this damaged. Sure, I didn't expect them all to have grown apart this much. They were really going to have to work to get out of this mess. TJ was sitting on the steps rolling black paint on the stairs- he had already worked up from the bottom step and had actually painted fast. Surprising for some lay about.

'Hey jerk.' I punched his shoulder grabbing a brush and started painting beside him. He barely looked up. I automatically turned away painting as far away as I could manage. He didn't really look like he wanted to be messed with. 'You should have asked for help. You've done lods.' I started painting. 'The hallways almost finished. We should be moving on to the classrooms soon. We'll need the other colours and plenty of hands...maybe feathers too. You know to get it looking like the kindergarteners pen. Maybe I could paint a giant skull cover the floors- they're my speciality.'

'Not surprising.' he grunted. 'I'm more interested in the fighting. You slayed that guy.' I knew he was looking up at me but I didn't care at this point. I didn't want to know if he hated more or not. We had to think about pulling together and getting through this. Getting our families and then moving on with our lives.

'I've always been good with my hands-brute force comes naturally.' I replied. 'You're strong too; I bet you could be handy in a fight if you learn how to handle all that strength.' I pushed harder on the paintbrush trying to cover all of the wall. 'You know you'd be stronger if you didn't just think about getting the job done fast. You need to work at things. You used to think of plans fast and they were good then you executed them perfectly. Now you're some smart mouth with no friends.'

'Guess so. But you're an angry midget with no friends.' I rolled my eyes looking back at him. A smirk was lighting his face now. I stuck my tongue out at him before turning back to pain.

'I've got the gang. I know you don't have each other but I don't plan on abandoning you all again.' I started painting up the stairs moving to the floor. 'I know you're not my biggest fan but you still talk to me so that's a start.'

'Well if I don't talk to you there's a chance I'll die.' he snorted. 'I'm not going to risk my life because of some little argument. You're my best chance of getting out of here.' I nodded looking back at him. He was staring at me. No hate was in his eyes but I couldn't comment on it now. I should leave him. I should have him to be by himself and then all would be well...but I couldn't do that. I wanted to talk- any talk, real talk that we used to go on about. I missed just having that.

'You know.' I folded my arms staring at him. 'The school will kill us once they find out we've painted all over the walls.' I looked down into the black pit which used to be a usual school basement. 'We've destroyed the prison effect they loved so much.'

'Only the Principle liked it. He used to be a warden in a juvenile detention facility.' he muttered.

'No kidding.' I laughed, just picturing that guy walking round a real prison- he must have been in his element. 'Fitting.' I hummed and started painting again. 'He must love you. Bet you remind him of the old days.'

'What's that meant to mean?' he frowned glaring up at me. 'I'm just some pathetic criminal who got caught?' he squared his jar as if readying himself for a fight.

'No, just saying you get in trouble and seem to be the only one round here that dose cause problems. Everyone else seems pretty normal.' I sighed. 'I can't seem to make up my mind about whether you've changed or not. I mean I guess if the young you was 16 or 17 he'd be treated as a problem child. You wouldn't get away with half the shit you pulled off back then.'

'You to.' I looked away painting along the next step. 'If you attack all the guys like you did then you'd be kick out of school.' I smiled closing my eyes.

'I wasn't in a school long enough. Nothing ever happened to me. I kept quiet and people it me walk in and out doing whatever I wanted.' I got to my feet again. 'This place is more or less done. I'll leave it to you to finish up.' I started walking up the stairs.

'You know we can all just do what we want. No one will stop us- not here.' he muttered. I looked back at him frowning- what was he on about this time.

'Whatever Teej, just finish up ad join us. We've got a long weekend.'

the rooms were all painted in only a few hours will us all going crazy, yes we were covered in paint and the walls floor and ceiling were all wet but it needed to be done fast. When it was all finished we went down to the basement and unlocked the cupboard. All six of us down in the basement armed with the man's gun, mops and brooms.

'How do we know the guy hasn't untied himself while we were getting everything prepared?' Gretchen muttered as TJ pursed before opening the door.

'I used the right knots and everything.' Gus grinned. 'I'm not strong but I know how to use rope.' we all looked at him just a little confused. He shrugged. 'I had to have a hobby- I read survival guides.'

'Anyway.' Vince turned back to the door and TJ turned the handle. The man was looking up at us still bound tightly. His eyes darted between us with a mixture of fury and fear. I moved forward pulling him to his feet.

'You're going to go back to your boss and tell him that we're not giving in. we're going to fight back unless you all leave without a trace. That means you leave our school, families, town- everything. We want you gone.' I said simply bushing him up the stairs. He didn't fight.

'You brats know that it isn't going to work like that.' he growled. 'They'll want blood.'

'Then they'll get it.' I growled pushing him out into the hall way. 'Run back to you friends and tell them our message.' he ran.

**authors note.**

**ok, it's short and not much happened but it's been a long time since I late posted and there needed to be something. sorry for the wait I should start getting back into it. blame school- it's stopping me do what I want. well enjoy!**


End file.
